XRWBY A Brave New World
by Golden Sheath
Summary: Fighting...Fighting for as long as he could remember against the Unending Alien threat, he has taken many wounds both physically and mentally, but he still has to fight even in a Brand new world...He is a Soldier! he is a Killer! and for Humanity he will claim Victory!
1. Introdution

XRWBY A Brave New World Introduction

I do Not own RWBY or XCOM

* * *

**My OC**

**Name:Ellis Hopeton **

**Nationality: Britsh **

**Age:17**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair color: Black**

**Occupation: Freedom fighter/ Soldier  
**

**Appearance: A strong fit young man with many scars and old wounds on his body **

**Bio: Having known nothing but war all his life and has seen his friends and family get killed or worse by the Aliens, Ellis is a very stoic and quiet young man but in a blink of an eye or the sound of a plasma gun being fired he turns into fearless, heartless killer that shows no mercy during battle, and he is a Damn good soldier too.  
**

**Main weapon: Plasma Rifle**

**Secondary weapon: Lazar sniper rifle **

**Sidearm: Plasma Pistol **

**Armor: A mixture of both Carapace armor and Titan armor parts melded together. (though he does were a regular army helmet) **

**IS a MELD Soldier**

**MELD Ability's... **

**Neural Feedback  
**

**Hyper-Reactive-Pupils **

**Adrenal Neurosympathy **

**Bioelectric skin **

**Adaptive Bone Marrow **

**IS a Psionic **

**Psionic ability's **

**Mindfray **

**PSI Panic **

**Mindcontrol **

**Rift**

* * *

**AN/ Hey Guys got a long ass intro for you, heh I hope you enjoy **

**Humanity...a beautiful, young and up n' coming race a species that has grown to dominate the Earth, The planet they lived on. Earth itself was a stunning backwater Planet harboring all sorts of glorious and interesting animals and creatures, Humanity among them. The Humans rose and made wonders of their species, made miracle's of science and medicine and made Technology that was far beyond there time but most of all...Humanity was also a strong race filled with wrath, courage and pride.  
**

**That was until "They" came...**

**The Aliens led by the Ethereal's invaded the Earth, abducting Humans at random, terrorizing major city populations and crippling the Humans infrastructure for society, desperate and servilely Outgunned The Humans did the only thing they could do in hopes for victory if not there own survival...**

**They activated The XCOM Project  
**

**The XCOM project was and elite multi national Organization composed of the very best Military units and contry's the world had to offer with a single purpose...protect all Human life from the Aliens, they began to strike back at the Aliens during there abductions and stopping Alien terror attacks...at a heavy price of course it was will known in the early stages of the invasion for casualties to exceed 50% but despite the staggering losses The Humans still continued to fight on and fight off alien creatures like the Sectoid, Thin man, Chrysaild and Floater (to name a few) and using there weapons, technology and physiology to expand and advance our own, They also began to successfully shoot UFO's out of the sky and use the materials and Alien computers to improve our fighter jets and power sources.  
**

**Then we discovered MELD and half organic half robotic residue that we could use to either Biologically enhance our soldiers to be more like the aliens to give them a bigger edge or make MECH suits for our soldiers to basically become walking tanks armed with Chainguns, Flamethrowers, The Kinetic strike and eventually the Railgun.**

**With the MELD and the new Lazer made weaponry the Humans had created with the Aliens tech, Slowly...but Surly The Human's began to turn the Aliens back and even assaulting and capturing there base of operations Earth, However that did nothing but make the aliens much MUCH more Aggressive and sooner or later The Mutons, Mechtoids and Cyberdisks (to name a few more) started to show up and cause REAL hell for the people of Earth, despite this XCOM Still continued to fight.  
**

**But them the inevitable happened.**

**The Aliens managed to find the XCOM headquarters which was located in the middle of the Sahara desert and with bone decisive blow...overwhelmed and destroyed XCOM Headquarters...However that was not the end, not by a long shot unknown to the aliens XCOM had built headquarters in North and south America, Europe and Asia, and there were buliding more in Oceania and The Middle East. by some miracle most of the Xcom staff had managed to survive and take there knowledge, technology and science to these new bases and thus the war continued.  
**

**The Humans due to much sacrifice hand managed to acquire and construct Plasma weaponry and were fighting Aliens like The Armored Floater, Muton elite, Sectopod and Even the Ethereal's themselves and once they had captured the device inside the Overseer UFO they were able to locate the Alien Temple ship and with an coordinated, ambitions (and a lot of sacrifice) and Determined attack...destroyed it...**

**Here's were things got bad **

**Not long after the temple ship was destroyed 3 more temple ships revealed themselves to the human one was over the Mexican American Border, another was over London in the UK and the third was over the Pacific ocean near China and with the new temple ships they brought a force that totally overwhelmed the Humans The Xcom Bases were one by one found and destroyed rendering Humanity helpless...All seemed lost **

**20...years...later**

**Earth had been ravaged by the war between the Human's and the Aliens the once beutiful Blue and Green planet had now become Black and Red...It was a whole new world...The Land was barely Habitable...the air was barley Breathable...Most animals had now become extinct, Humanity had been forced underground and the once over 7 Billion Humans that ruled the earth had now become just over 10 million...And the aliens were still there...still going after them they didn't care about the planet...they just wanted the Humans.**

**But for one Brave young soldier who had been literally fighting the Alien's all his life, he was about to find himself in a "whole new world"...literally  
**

* * *

**AN/ so yeah, I hoped you liked it but to be honest im still a little 50/50 on weather i should do this story or not hell the reason why I wrote this intro is to see what you you think so if you want a continuation of this, let me know.**

**Golden sheath out  
**


	2. The battle for London

XRWBY A Brave new world episode 1 The Battle for London

I do not own XCOM or RWBY

* * *

**AN/ Ok so after a few days of consideration Ive decided to make this an actual story, not quite sure how successful it will be but hey might as well give it a shot. **

**Waning this chapter contains gore**

* * *

**Date...5th of June** **2024...the twentieth year into the war...  
**

There he was, Ellis Hopeton a young 17 year old soldier inside an armored troop carrier along with eight of his fellow brothers in arms, on the outskirts of London about to try and take out the temple ship that was there there were six other armored troop transports all containing eight soldiers (so 48 soldiers were in that convoy)

"Alright People Listen Up!" shouted a voice of Authority Ellis looked up to see Sargent McKenzie holding his light Plasma rifle as he stood up in front of everyone

"This Is It People! Either We Take Out The Temple Ship Over London And And Liberate Britain From The Alien Grip! Or We Die! It Is That Simple!, We Will Be Approaching The Temple Ship from Multiple Directions! Hoping To Get At Least One Team Into The Temple Ship!, From Then On In It's Up To Us! Now Get Your Gear Ready!"

"SIR!" They all responded Ellis got out and Readied his Plasma Rifle and Plasma Pistol and he was wearing parts of Carapace and Titan armor.

Before The Project known as XCOM fell there scientists and engineers quickly distributed as much as there weaponry, technology, MELD and Psionic's to all four coroner of the globe in a final despite attempt to defend the Human race as best as they can.

"You ok there Ellis" said Sam one of Ellis's few friends that were still alive

"Im fine" he replied stoically his face not giving away any emotion Sam smirked

"You've always got to be a Fucking Hardass haven't you" he smiled

"Well were about to be once again sent into hell...so yeah, i got to ready myself"

"Oh Relax Ellis, Were all gonna be dead soon so loosen up a little bit" said a third person by the name of Mike

Everyone chuckled at Mike's dark humor, since they had known nothing war all there life dark humor was always the best way to lighten the mood.

"Hey Sargent what are you gonna do once we destroy this temple ship" asked Sam to McKenzie

"Me?...well im going to spend all my time with my wife and 3 month old Daughter" McKenzie replied

"Whelp me personally?...Im gonna get Ellis here laid...he needs it" said Sam

"DaFuq!?"said Ellis as he blushed slightly as the men in the troop transport laughed

"You need it more than you know "Sam replied" what about you Mike?"

"Well once we get back...ill find my girlfriend...get down on one knee...and propose to her"

Swooning filled the troop transport

"Awww that's so cute" said Sam

"I knew it" said Ellis smiling

"Yeah its ju" suddenly the troop transport was stopped dead its tracks an explosion came from outside

**_"AMBUSH! Its an Ambush! The Front Vehicle has Been Hit_**_**!" **_said a voice over the mic said as Plasma fire began to hit the Vehicle

"OUT! EVERYONE OUT!" shouted Sargent McKenzie, Ellis, Sam, and Mike along with the four other soldiers, got out of troop transports as quickly as possible, plasma fire was coming in from all Directions Ellis got into the nearest cover he could find with was a piece of rubble, he looked over to see what he could find he could see figure coming from the nearby buildings...he knew what they were.

"Thin men...THIN MEN IN THE BUILDINGS!" Yelled Ellis another soldier took cover behind some rubble next to Ellis only to get shot in the chest The plasma melted through his armor and his chest he could out a pained thrilled Cry and the plasma melted his lungs and heart.

Grunting Ellis fired back at the Thin men with his plasma rifle Ellis was a good shot so he did managed to get a few of them Sam quickly crawled up and next to him and started to fire at the Thin men with his SA80a2 assault rifle.

"Mike! back up those three soldiers over there! You two! make put some fire on that Balcony! yelled McKenzie as he was firing his Light Plasma rifle at a Thin men killing it instantly when he saw...

"We Got Muton's! coming in!" yelled one soldier as his Minimi LMG was spitting rounds at the Alien's front line soldiers charging into battle, The Minimi's powerful bullets almost nothing against the tough Armor the Mutons had,

"Aim for the Head soldier!" McKenzie barked Meanwhile Mike was firing his Sharpshooter rifle in cover fire was the rest of his squad was getting pinned down by the Thin men and Muton's powerful weaponry Mike managed to fire a shot that went straight through a Muton's eye and into its brain killing it.

"Damn good shot!" said another soldier

"GRENADE"! another soldiers screamed at the top of his Lungs Mike's eyes widened as an alien grenade thrown by a Muton landed by his feet With all the strength and power he could muster and lept out of the way of the imminent explosion, unfortunately a few soldiers Weren't so lucky they Alien grenade went off taking a few soldiers with it when Mike got up he quickly saw a burned off arm and a soldier that had been fried to a crisp he also saw other parts of his fellow soldiers looking like pieces of barbeque meat growling he got to his feet and started to fire back

Meanwhile Ellis and Sam were still firing at the Thin Men and now the Approaching Mutons Ellis Fired his Plasma Rifle at a Muton and killed it while Sam barely managed to duck under a Plasma shot that would of melted his face

"Were gonna need more support for this shit!" said Sam as he readied a spike Grenade

"Fuck! yeah your right but were all we've got right now so keep firing!" yelled Ellis, Sam threw his Spike grenade and bounced once and exploded into were the Muton's were taking cover filling them with spikes.

One soldier cam into view next to Ellis and Sam armed with a Heavy plasma Machine gun and started to let loose as he did Ellis and Sam stated to advance forward seeking out new rubble to take cover behind The Muton's started to fire back at the Soldier who let loose with his Heavy plasma machine gun hitting him a few times but the soldier was wearing full Titan armor so he easily shrugged the hits off and continued to fire like a boss.

However a strange electrical sound made itself known and then some rubble exploded...out of the rubble...came a CyberDisk and four drones following it.

"Heads Up! CyberDisk inbound!" Sam yelled and immediately the CyberDisk recognized the voice of a human and opened up into its true form, and with it's twin plasma machineguns started to fire rapidly at Sam

"JESUS FUCK ME!" yelled Sam

Ellis retaliated by shooting the CyberDisk with his Plasma Rifle which was enough to send it back into it's protective UFO form the drones then came into the actions two of them started to repair the CyberDisk and two more started to fire at Ellis unfortunately one of them made there mark hitting him on the shoulder

"Ack!" yelped Ellis but he shrugged it off and continued to fire taking out one of the drones The heavy solider let out a war cry as he fired at the CyberDisk which had opened up again and started to fire in his general direction as well, both he and the CyberDisk wear taking hits but due to the Cyberdisk's overwhelming fire power with it's twin Plasma machineguns The soldiers Titan suit inevitably gave in and the soldier exploded into bits, blood, guts and bone covered the surrounding area.

The CyberDisk then advanced when its realized all of its drones had been destroyed by Ellis and Sam it tuned its fire towards Ellis clipping him a few times.

Ellis Grunted in pain as Sam fired his SA80a2 rifle at the CyberDisk, More soldiers led by McKenzie cam to Ellis and Sam's aid

"Keep Your Fucking Head Down!" yelled McKenzie and he and his fellow soldiers fired at the CyberDisk who itself reacted by sending a wave of machinegun at them McKenzie and a few soldiers managed to dive for cover, while some others...weren't so Lucky...the amount of blood that were on the survivors proved it.

Mike them suddenly with a GPMG and started to fire at the CyberDisk The 7.62mm rounds were just about able to get the job done as the CyberDisk dropped down to the ground and exploded in a yellow mist.

"Good Job Mike, Sam Ellis! come on get your asses up!"

"Sir!" They both said in unison

The fighting continued

Ellis saw A thin Man creeping up on a soldier, about to cover him in it's poisons spit, he put his index and middle finger on his temple and focused...his eyes went purple

**"Die" **said Ellis as he sent a Mindfray and then Thin man turning it's mind to mush...literally

Ellis then continued to fire at the Muton's that had been pushed back by the Determined Human defense while the remaining Thin men retreated into the abandoned and destroyed houses that once belonged to the city of London, Some of the soldiers were giving chase.

"No Stop!" yelled McKenzie unfortunately while of the soldiers did stop chasing after the Thin men one didn't stop running after the retreating Thin men firing his Laser rifle remorselessly he was then struck in the side by a Muton that was waiting for him, the soldier went straight into a wreaked car the Muton slowly and deliberately walked up to the barely conscious soldier a low Alien laugh came from it as it raised it's foot to crush the soldiers skull.

Without hesitating Ellis launched a PSI Panic at the Muton

**"You. Are. Going. To. DIE!" **growled Ellis as purple lightning came out of his head and into the Muton's. The Muton froze solid and the soldier that was injured looked up to see that the Muton's eyes were purple and it was looking down on him in complete terror, then without warning The Muton's head exploded covering him in it's Brains.

"You ok soldier" said Ellis with a commanding tone but with a hint of kindness.

"Ugh...yeah im fine" said the soldier as he stood up and reloaded his laser rifle

The remaining Muton's retreated giving the battle tired soldiers a while to rest and reload

"Casualty report" said Sargent McKenzie to Mike and Sam

"We've lost half the force sir" said Mike

"24 men left ay?" said McKenzie

"Sir"

"Hmm...Alright! listen up we still need to get to the Temple Ship! dose anyone want to back out...Didn't think so! you got two minutes to rest up! make sure your ready to go by then!.

McKenzie walked up to Ellis

"Ellis I want you on point as we move deeper into the city because of your Hyper reactive pupils you got good eyes Mike you'll be his back up is that understood?"

"Yes sir" they both said

"Good take a breather you both certainly earned it..."

* * *

**AN/ Done! though I must admit this is the first time I've done a battle seen this long so hopefully Ive performed it up to expectations, but none this less please tell me what you think.  
**

**Peace out **


	3. The battle for London Part 2

XRWBY A Brave New World episode 2 The battle for London Part 2

I Do Not own XCOM or RWBY only this story so please enjoy

**AN/Warning gore is in this chapter**

* * *

Ellis and Mike were both scouting ahead of there main force watching out for enemy ambushes, they did not need another one of those coming at them.

it was getting dark now as the smell of plasma, lead and blood both Human and alien filled the air as a result of the days fighting.

"Stop" said Ellis as he and Mike held position

"Mike you stay here Im gonna go up top of position up there and see what i can find"

"Copy" Mike replied

Ellis climbed up some rubble and got to the top of a decaying house he got out his binoculars and scanned the area, he kept this going until something made his eyes widen. Ellis used his red light on his torch to signal to Mike once he got his attention Ellis began using hand signals to tell Mike what he was seeing.

Mike: "Ok ok we got...30+ plus Sectoids...10+ Mutons...10+Thin men...shit 2 Berserkers...fuck 2 Mechtoids and...oh fuck me a Sectopod"

Mike stuck his thumb up at Ellis to show that he understood he then ran back to the main force that was advancing at a steady pace.

"Sir! word from Ellis! we got a large force of aliens heading this way hell its a main battle group! consisting of 30+ Sectoids, 10+ Mutons, 10+ Thin men, 2 Beserkers, 2 Mechtiods and a Sectopod!"

"Hmph...well this is a kick in the balls" said Sgt. McKenzie

"Ain't it"

"Alright people! Listen up! we got an Alien battle group heading in from the south! were gonna dig in and wait for them! get moving!" McKenize yelled

Soldiers started to get into cover in craters, building's and rubble Mike went into a building and set up his GPMG on the first floor that over looked the road while Ellis came running back and took cover by McKenzie soldiers started getting relocked and reloaded, some of them set up anti-tank weapons and snipers took position on high ledges and top floors of buildings.

And then they waited...

They waited until the roars of Mutons, the calls of Thin Men, the scuttles of Sectoids and the loud clang of the Sectopod got closer and closer and closer, them they saw the alien force heading down the road towards them multiple Sectoids back up by Muton's and then a few Thin men came into view.

The soldiers waited as the Alines got closer to there position only when they were practically right on top of them did McKenzie order at the top of his lungs to fire.

The soldiers unleashed hell upon the aliens there weapons spat lead, laser and plasma at them the Sectoids and Thin men got dropped immediately only the Mutons with there armour managed to withstand the force of weaponry being fired at them well...only for a while that was.

Mike's GPMG was firing rapidly as he mowed down Sectoids, there small flimsy bodies easily getting torn open by it's 7.62 millimeter rounds. The aliens quickly took cover behind anything they could find and returned fire they fired at the soldiers in the craters, in the buildings and on the top floors.

Ellis fired his plasma rifle rapidly taking down Sectoid before taking cover to avoid getting his head taken off, he returned fire pinning down a Muton but then he saw a Mechtiod (A Sectoid in a fully armed battle suit) running towards the front of the battle, it's upgraded Plasma commons started to fire at the soldiers that were in cover occasionally blowing entire limbs and heads in the process

"Sargent!"

"Already on it Ellis!" replied McKenzie he motioned to a soldiers who was holding a control device, the soldier nodded and activated it...an alloy SHIV seemingly came out of nowhere and armed with an interrogated laser minigun started to fire remorselessly at the Mechtoid however a Sectoid saw an opportunity and took it. The Sectoid created a mind meld with the Mechtiod which formed a near impenetrable force field around it.

"AT Squad Take out that Mechtoid!" yelled McKenzie and as if on Que a soldier holding an NLAW Anti Tank rocket launcher fired at the Mechtoid the resulting explosion was strong enough to take down the force field but also killing the Sectoid that was controlling the Mind meld, making the Mechtoid stumble in shock and pain the alloy SHIV wasted no time in bringing it down.

Meanwhile Sam was in a building firing his SA80A2 assault rifle at a Muton when he heard a scream coming from downstairs, next a bone chilling roar and finally a large sicking SPLAT! sound Sam slowly crept down stairs trying to make as little noise as possible but was to slow to react to a large red fist heading right for him, Sam was sent flying through a window and landed on the ground with a thud.

Sam looked up to see a terrifying sight there standing at 8 foot high with heavy armor, was made out of pure muscle and was holding a set of two 15 inch claws it was a Berserker.

The Berserker in bloodlust charged at Sam intend on tearing him apart just like the soldier before him, Sam lept out of the way to avoid him becoming Swiss cheese and let out a full magazine of rounds on the Berserker which did very little damage it the beast since it had it's armor and the muscle was hard enough as well, the Berserker swung it's claws right at Sam who's weapon was in the way and got taken out of his hands it ended up smashing and shattering against a wall, Sam pulled out his laser pistol and fired at the Berserkers face...which did nothing but piss it off.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Sam as he picked himself up and dived again to avoid another stab with those Deadly 15 inch claws

"Hang on Sam!" yelled another soldier as he fires his SA80A2 assault rifle while Sam fired his laser pistol, in a dash of speed the Berserker ran right at the soldier who fired at him and grabbed him, the soldier let's out a scream of fear and pain as the Berserker ripped his arms off, as he fell to the ground the Berserker covered It's self in blood from the soldiers arms and crushed the soldiers skull under it's alien boot...brains went everywhere much to Sam's horror the Berserker let out a war cry of triumph before running at Sam and grabbed him in a chock hold.

Sam struggled to breath as he was hoisted into the air and the Berserker aimed it's claws for his eyes when suddenly it's eyes went purple and the beast cried out again but this time he heard...

**"Give your mind to** **me"**

"Sam!" yelled Ellis as he ran over to him and picked him up while the Berserker just stood there and did nothing...it was completely under Ellis's control

"You ok brother?" asked Ellis

"*Cough cough* yeah im fine" Sam replied

"Good get back into the fight soldier" said Ellis handing Sam the dead soldiers SA80A2

McKenzie and some other soldiers were trying to fight off the second Mechtoid but it was already in mind meld with another Sectoid and whenever they took out the Sectoid another one would take it's place.

*BOOM!*

The alloy SHIV that had just been taken out by the Mechtiod when suddenly with a loud crash the brain washed Berserker came in like a wreaking ball and jumped onto the Mechtoid punching and clawing away at it.

"Out-FuckingStanding Ellis!" said McKenzie as he fired his Light plasma rifle at another Sectoid

Meanwhile Mike was out of ammo for his GPMG

"hey buddy! you got any 7.62mm ammo?" he asked a fellow soldier

"Im afraid not..SHIT GRENADE!" yelled the soldier as he lept back

Without hesitating Mike grabbed the alien grenade that was thrown through the hole from where his GPMG stuck out from and through it back killing a Muton (who through it) a Thin Man and a few Secoitds.

"What the fuck is with my luck and Grenades"?! questioned Mike outloud

However a corpse of a soldier that had been ripped in half suddenly landed beside him and crashing through the walls was the second Berserker, Mike abandoned his GPMG and brought out his sharpshooter, he ran away from the Berserker while simultaneously firing at it.

Mike then stopped as the Berserker charged at him his eyes went purple and he sent a Mindfray attack at it **(AN/Yes Mike is a Psionic)**

**"You're gonna wish you stayed at home" **said Mike cruelly, The Berserker began to lose it'd grip on reality as it's mind began to kill itself from within. It's head was them blasted off from above as Mike looked to see who it was that killed the alien he saw it was a sniper armed with a Plasma sniper rifle and was wearing a Skeleton suit.

Mike did a two fingered salute at the sniper and the sniper nodded his head in reply.

The Majority of the aliens had either had been eliminated or were starting to retreat

The Mind controlled Berserker ripped off one of the Mechtoid's arms and was beating the damaged Mechtoid with it, it then with it's huge hands grabbed the Sectoids head and ripped it off of it's body (which was still inside the Mechtoid) it then with pure strength the mind controlled Berserker crushed the Sectoid's head in its hands.

But suddenly out from nowhere a blast of yellow blew the Berserker to pieces...everyone stopped firing...the ground began to shake once...then twice...then three times...then out of the dust and mist that was made from the battle...came the closest thing to a tank the Aliens had...covered in shiny black amour...was a huge weapon of shock and awe...it was a Sectopod.

"Oh fuck me" said a soldier

The Sectopod got into it's firing position and opened up its main cannon on it's front end and next thing you know...

***KADONG! KADONG! KADONG!* **The Sectopod opened fire with a three round burst at the soldiers that was in front of it each shot was like a tank shot on steroids as it literally blew the soldiers away.

"TAKE THAT BIG THING DOWN!" yelled McKenzie and everyone started to fire with everything they had at the Sectopod conventional weapons did nothing against the armor of the Sectopod, laser weaponry did a little bit of damage, but is was only the soldiers armed with plasma weaponry that was able to do some actual damage.

while it's main cannon was recharging the Sectopod brought out it's second weapon which was an integrated plasma sniper rifle which could lock on to targets with supreme accuracy, and started to shoot at the soldiers that were firing at it from inside the buildings above it.

Soldiers started to drop like fly's out of the building as the Sectopod plasma sniper rifle began to pick at them

McKenzie and Ellis were firing like crazy at the Sectopod they were doing some damage since they had plasma weaponry and their target was easy to hit, however the Sectopods cannons had charged up

It got into it's firing position...

"Oh fuck a duck" said Ellis

The cannon lit up...

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" yelled McKenzie

***KADONG! KADONG! KADONG*! **the Sectopods cannon open fired destroying the buildings and anyone inside the.

"Fucker doesn't seem to go down!" said Sam as he fired his SA80A2 rifle at the Sectopod with little to no damage at all

"Tell me about it" Ellis snarled

The next thing they knew a Anti Tank rocket came from behind them and hit the Sectopod square on the front making it stumble back a little bit the shot came from Mike who picked up an NLAW from a dead soldier, the Sectopods integrated sniper rifle fired at Mike who dived for cover.

By now the remaining soldiers had surrounded the Sectopod hitting it from all sides with everything they had Bullets, lasers, plasma, grenades and rockets you name it they were all used against the Sectopod, but the Sectopod just shook most the the weaponry being fired at it off...and it's cannon is fully charged .

It got into it's firing stance...

"Its firing again!" yelled Sam

it's cannon lit up...

"Get Down!" yelled McKenzie

*BOOM*

The Sectopod suddenly burst into flames as something shot it from above

Everyone looked up to say a spectacular sight...there above them...was a Firestrom armed with fusion lances

"Hell Fucking yes!" yelled Sam

"Heh now that's a beauty" said McKenzie

"Reinforcements coming in from the north!" said a soldier as fresh troops came in to back up the war tested ones

But this was only the beginning...

* * *

**AN/ DAYEM! My fingers are on fire! it feels like i just did my own version of Band of Brothers with aliens in it! :D**

**As always please let me know what you guys think with a review, literally I REALLY want to know what you guys think this time :D  
**


	4. Morning mist and blood

XRWBY A Brave New World Episode 3 Morning Mist and blood

I Do Not Own RWBY or XCOM only this story so please enjoy

**AN/ Warning IMMENSE Gore in this chapter  
**

* * *

It was night time and despite being heavily outgunned the Human (British) strike force had penetrated deep into London suffering heavy causalities in the process, the strike force had just stopped in ruins of buildings where they restocked, helped the wounded or prepared the dead, they also waited for reinforcement's to arrive as well but in the meantime they were planning for the final push...the Temple Ship is just ahead of them.

Ellis was walking around the dead and the dying doing what he could to help them and help the medic's and nurses, there were becoming more and more common than before mainly because the alines had sent heavily armed scout party's to probe and test the Human forces that was holding position there.

As he walked out of the make shift medical room he made his way to the top of a building where his comrades were

"Sir...What are we going to be up against tomorrow" said Ellis to Sgt McKenzie who was looking at the alien positions threw his binoculars.

"They've reinforced the other side heavily, shit i see a ton of CyberDisks, Muton's and fuck others down there...tomorrows gonna be a bloodbath".

"*Hmph*...as if today wasn't easy enough..." replied Ellis with sarcasm in his voice

"Yeah...I was born in London you know" said McKenzie

"Really? I bet it was beautiful before the war" said Ellis (It was three yeas into the war when Ellis was born so he never new the world before the Aliens came

"HA! London?! beautiful?! your fucking kidding me right?...It's actually improved since the Aliens have got here London was a real Shithole before the war, I remember walking through the streets one time and i got offered things from crappy phones to magic mushrooms, when it came to Christmas most town's and city's they got wise men baring gifts...we got some sleazy little fucker with pork scratchings, and the weather was as shite as it comes" said McKenzie

"...Pork scratchings?...sounds like a pig with fleas" said Ellis

McKenize chuckled

"Allo allo allo" said a voice coming in

"Oh shit" said Ellis

In came Sam and Mike

"How we looking sir?" asked Mike

"Bad they've reinforced the other side heavily...were looking at mass casualties tomorrow"

"Damn..."

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry guys we'll survive and kick the Aliens to the deep space hell hole they came from then Im getting Ellis here laid" said Sam

"One day your gonna wake up and find the word TWAT tattooed on your forehead...just so you know" said Ellis as Mike and McKenzie chuckled.

"Come on knock it off Sam or you'll be out of here faster than shit through a goose" said McKenzie

"Aw you guys are no fun..."

* * *

**The Next Morning **

Ellis was shook awake

"Morning Princess" smiled Sam

"Ugh what the fuck do you want?"

"You in bed with me...just kidding time to get up brother"

As Ellis got up and stretch clicking a few bones in the process he noticed some loud booms going off outside, looking outside he saw several motor teams firing into the alien positions.

Ellis pulled his armor on, strapped on his boots and loaded his weaponry before joining his fellow comrades. During the night The strike force had gotten constant reinforcements, they now numbered over 500 soldiers/freedom fighters strong, they were putting everything they had into this single attack.

"OI! Listen Up You Basterd's!" shouted a Captain earning everyone's attention "This Is How It's Going To Go Down! In A Few Minutes We And Other Unit's Around London Will launch A Simultaneous Assault On The Temple Ship!...Now Im Not Going To Lie To You! This Will Be A Nasty Fight! Most Of Us WILL Die! But Think Of Your Loved Ones Back At The Metro's! If We Win Here Today Not Only Do We Ensure There Safety!...But It Also Means In Britain The Aliens Were Defeated!.

"HOORAH!" The soldiers/ Freedom fighter's shouted out as high as there lungs could go.

As the soldiers got into position Ellis couldn't help but notice his people had Anti Tank guns with them

"I know what your thinking" said Mike as he took up position beside Ellis "we managed to find a few on them scattered about" he said as the Anti tank guns fired on the Alien position.

Once the soldiers where is position the motors and guns stopped firing and an ere clam rained on both sides, the only thing's that could be seen was the morning mist, the rubble of London and the layer of dust while was rising from the Alien side, the only thing's that could be heard is the ere wind and the silent breathing of the soldiers.

Suddenly a red flare shot up into the air which signaled the order to attack

"CHARGE!" yelled The Captain. With wrath, determination and courage the 500+ strong soldiers charged forwards towards the alien positions...The final battle for London was beginning...

Ellis ran with Sam and Mike as they charged into the alien position, gunfire had already started between the two sides then the alien position came into view as soon as Ellis came out of the runs...

It looked like a trench had been made by the Aliens and dug in that trench were many CyberDisks, Mutons, Mechtoid's that had been mind melded by Sectoids, a few Sectopods, Floaters and Armored Floaters.

Then all hell broke loose soldiers started dropping like fly's under the immense plasma fire coming from the Aliens one soldiers had his head blown off while another soldier got shot in the chest, the plasma easily melded through him, Three soldiers were trying to take cover however one soldier got his arm blown of and cried in agony another soldier tried to run over to him to help him only to get shot in the stomach...his intestines got blown all over the place as he screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell to the floor, the third soldier took cover behind some rubble only for him to get blown away by a Sectopod that fired at him.

From the Alien position the CyberDisks were like Machine gun posts laying down accurate and deadly fire on the Humans below, the sheer speed of there fire fate meant many human's were going to die toady.

"Spread out!" yelled Sargent McKenzie as a soldier beside him got blown to bits "Don't bunch up!"

Sam was running as got behind some loose cover and started to fire his SA80A2 assault rifle at the alien positions, a soldier managed to take cover beneath him he was armed with an SA80A2 with an Acog sight and Grenade launcher, the two soldiers stated to fire back the a CyberDisk noticed them and opened fired...Sam barley ducked back into cover the other soldier...not so lucky his head, arms and half of his chest got ripped off the CyberDisk's machine gun fire. After nearly throwing up his breakfast Sam grabbed the Soldiers SA80A2, he'll need it.

Mike on the other hand was running forward at the Alien position, his fellow comrades were dropping left and right of him as he ran one soldier was running with him only for him to get half his heart and head taken off by plasma fire which covered Mike in blood. He got into cover and started to fire at the Alien position killing a Muton or two.

Ellis on the other hand was still out of cover and trying his best to stay out of any Plama fire coming his way...easier said then done when he was shot in the leg...with a cry he fell to the floor he crawled behind a dead body and got out his Medkit, shaking it he sprayed the substance on his leg which stopped the bleeding thankfully the Plasma didn't to much damage thanks to his Titan and Caraphase armor he had on, getting up he began to run again only to get blown off his feet by an explosion that took his helmet off...slowly getting up his world was spinning but everything had almost gone quiet, looking around he saw several soldier's get blown up by a similar explosion there legs get blown off like matchsticks as they fell too the floor...he saw a young soldier that was as young as he was crying his eyes out as fellow soldiers fell around him...he saw what appeared to be a Mech Trooper armed with a Chaingun firing at the Alien position only to get shot up and turned into a fireball that engulfed several nearby soldiers and fried them to a crisp...Ellis grabbed his helmet and put it on his head, he had a look that could scare the living shit out of a Berserker, and tears were streaming down his face...as his world got louder he entered a mindset where he was consumed by absolute bloodlust getting up fully he began to run as fast as he could towards the Alien position not taking advantage or notice of cover as he did so.

McKenzie was dragging a fellow wounded soldier to some cover when he heard a whistle coming in looking up saw saw a Sectopod missile coming right at him he along with the wounded soldier dived for cover, the explosion went off as expected and McKenzie got up again however he noticed the weight he had been dragging had halved, looking behind him he saw that the wounded soldier he had been carrying had been blown up to the chest, McKenzie could see his roasted lungs. Getting up he joined other soldiers as they did a well coordinated secondary charge as the Alien position firing there weapons as they went mainly aiming for the Floaters and Armored Floaters since they were the Alien's that weren't behind cover. McKenzie took cover as A Firestorm (The same that appeared in the last chapter) started to fire at the Alien position it's Fusion Lances causing heavy damage, destroying Sectopods and Mechtoids.

"Now's our Chance! Move up!" yelled McKenzie and as if on Que the remaining soldiers moved up ran towards the enemy position as the Firestorm covered them however the remaining Sectpods and Mechtoids started to Target the firestorm Ellis had almost reached the top as he killed to Sectoids with his plasma rifle when another Secoitd jumped on top of him and was about to shoot him in the face with it's plasma wrist pistol, Ellis reacted quickly grabbing the Sectoid and throwing it to the floor beneath him he then crushed the Sectoids skull under his boot, Ellis then Picked up a Laser sniper rifle from a dead comrade and began to snipe at the Aliens aiming for the head's of Muton's, Sectoids, Floaters,and Armored Floaters one by one they began to drop.

Mike had threw a grande into the Alien position however and loud BOOM made itself known looking up he saw the Firestorm had burst into flames and fell to the ground crushing or burning alive any soldiers unlikely enough to be underneath it when it crashed. Growling Mike and a few other soldiers entered the Alien position which had been softened by the Firestorm and shot at anything that moved A Muton had ran at Mike but he dodged and the Muton ended up crushing another soldier, both Mike and the remaining soldiers shot at it until it was dead.

Sam had enters the Alien position to see Ellis jump into a Floater that was low to the ground, the Floater began to try and get away firing its plasma heavy pistol in all directions hitting and killing a fellow soldiers beside Sam, Ellis grabbed his knife and began to rapidly stab the Floater in the head, The Floater let out an ugly groan as thick greenish blood pored down it's skull before falling down dead.

"Fuck Yeah Ellis!" yelled Sam but Ellis paid no attention to him, he only licked his knife clean of alien blood and ran off

The Alien's now began to retreat knowing there position had been breached hand and trying to hod that many Humans off would be suicidal, as more and more Humans entered the Alien position, McKenzie he just just finished killing a Mechtiod with his light plasma rifle, when he noticed the ground shack beneath him turning around he saw a Sectopod about to fire at him with it's cannon, however there was an explosion of rubble nearby and out of that rubble came another Mech trooper, the Mech trooper jumped on the Sectoid and began to began to began to beat the living hell out of it before using it's punching ability to destroy the Sectopods core.

The Humans were now mowing down the aliens as the retreated...The Human's had one but...had suffered heavy casualties in the process what started off as 500+ soldiers...hand now become...104

but it wasn't over yet

* * *

**AN/ Done...though i have to admit it was the first time i did a chapter like this one sorry if it's to gory for you readers but it is rated M for a reason**

**Apart from that leave a review on your thoughts peace out  
**


	5. The cost of war

XRWBY A Brave New World episode 5 The cost of war

I don't not own RWBY or XCOM only this story so please enjoy

**Warning gore in this chapter **

* * *

The Humans have lost meany good men despite this they continued to push the aliens back towards the Temple Ship, the aliens had gotten more desperate and dangerous as they got pushed back throwing more and more of there dwindling forces at the Human to stop there advance, however each attack was bravely beaten back by determined, courageous and valiant Humans...they were almost there...almost at the temple ship.

"GET DOWN!" yelled a soldier as Plasma fire came from all around

Ellis and Sam were in a fox hole formed by an exploded artillery round, they took cover and fired back at the alien forces which were converging on them they were almost at the center of London from there they could go up the alien tractor beam into the Temple Ship and destroy it.

"Son of a Fucking whore!" said Ellis as he returned fire at the aliens

"Not nice to mention your mother like that Ellis" chimed Sam

"Don't you get smart with me Sam! especially at a time like this or ill stab you through the heart with a fucking pencil you got that!" said Ellis

"Sir yes sir" said Sam after he finished laughing.

Meanwhile Mike, McKenzie and a few other soldiers were ahead of Ellis and Sam facing the bulk of the alien counterattack all of them were firing rapidly to compensate for the plasma coming at them.

"Sir!"

McKenzie looked up to see the soldiers that yelled at him he was in a watch tower

"What are you seeing soldier!" shouted McKenzie

"It's a Fuck ton of Fuck sir! im looking at Muton's both normal and elites! floaters both normal and armored! and five Sectopods!"

"...were getting real close to the Temple ship now...Alright everyone get ready there sending there best at us!...We get through this! then the temple ship!" yelled McKenzie

"HOORAH!" the soldiers yelled

Then The Muton Elites came into view there heavy armor they wore made them almost bulletproof to conventional weapons and the Armored floaters where just as bad.

"Soldiers with laser and plasma weaponry take out the armoreds and elites everyone else the normals!" ordered McKenzie

"Well fuck me backwards and call me Charlie, here we go again" said Mike as he locked and loaded his Sharpshooter

Ellis was firing at a Muton with a plasma rifle making it stumble back, Sam used his Grenade launcher and fired...the resulting explosion blew the Muton elite to pieces yellow flesh and blood was all over the place. a Muton Elite came charging forwards with floaters backing him up Ellis saw this and fired at the Elite who at first shrugged the Plasma fire off then with it's heavy Plasma rifle fired in reply, both Ellis and Sam took cover as large balls of Plasma shredded the area around them.

"Ku...Fucking paradise ay?" said Sam

"Fuck yea I fucking LOVE this shit!" replied Ellis as he got up out of cover and started to run towards the Muton elite

"...Fucking crazy cunt..." said Sam as he covered Ellis

Ellis stopped running and got on one knee as the Muton elite practically ripped a chunk out of a fellow soldier using it's heavy plasma rifle, as the Muton elite saw and turned towards Ellis, Ellis himself had lined up a line of sight straight at the Muton Elite's head and fired...yellow blood flew out of the Muton Elite's mouth as the plasma hit it in the face and the alien slumped to the floor.

Ellis quickly had to throw himself into new cover as the Floaters fired at him Sam meanwhile lit one of the Floaters up with his SA80A2, the other floater quickly fell back.

"HOLD POSITION! HOLD POSITION!" yelled McKenzie as they were almost getting overwhelmed by Plasma fire and heavily armored aliens.

"It's no use sir! We gotta fall BaAAGH!" yelled a soldier as he was hit by Plasma

Mike threw a Grande over the top of his cover and opened fire with his Sharpshooter concentrating carefully on each shot before taking cover again one soldier was armed with a Fusion Lance and up and blew an armored floater apart with a single shot Mike got out of cover and joined that soldier Mike saw an elite Muton about to crush a soldier under it's foot Mike's eyes went purple as he sent a Mind control at the Muton elite.

_**"My mind, to yours" **_said Mike as he seized control of the Muton elite, the alien let out a long loud yell as it fell under the Humans control, and immediately started to shoot the other alien's while the soldier that was about to get crushed fell back.

Ellis quickly dived into cover next to Mike.

"Hey Mike...that look really suits you" said Ellis as he was referring to Mike's Psionic eyes

"why fucking thank you Ellis" replied Mike as he fired at the alien forces and controlled the brainwashed Muton elite

"In fact...why don't I join you" said Ellis as he focused on an armored Floater and his eyes went purple

_**"Bend to me" **_said Ellis as he shot purple mist at the armored Floater, the alien did a spasm as it fell prey to Ellis's mind.

Mike raised an eyebrow

"Bend to me?...that's fucking gay mate...you like fucking Alien's or something" said Mike as he took cover

"Me?...what? coming from a guy that tried to rape a Sectoid" retorted Ellis

"I did NOT RAPE IT! I was smashing it's skull in!" shouted Mike

"Yeah...with your dick" said Ellis

"Don't you fucking get like that with me en'all Ellis! i will shit in you!" shouted a pissed Mike

"If twoodle dum and twoolde dee over there would kindly Shut The Fuck Up! that would be great!" interrupted Sgt McKenzie who was moving up to some cover nearby.

"He started it!" replied Ellis as his brainwashed armored Floater was blown to bits by a Sectopod

"Oh Shit! we have Sectopod's coming in!" yelled Sam as he ran and flipped over an explosion.

"Already got it covered Sam!" replied McKenzie as a radio man took cover next to him and handed him the radio.

"Phoenix, Phoenix! we got multiple heavy X-rays coming in we need immediate fire support at Grid 77Niner2Fox1 package Romeo, danger close Fire for effect over!" said McKenzie over the Radio

_**"Copy we've got heavy rain incoming, keep your heads down over!"** _said the man over the Radio

Ellis heard this and was about to take cover when a Muton took a lucky shot and hit him square in the chest, Ellis yelled in pain as he Plasma melted through his armor and into his skin burning through it as he did so.

"Ellis!" yelled Mike as he rushed to Ellis's aid as Ellis screamed and squirmed under the intense pain, and grabbed Ellis's Medkit (since he didn't have his own) shacking it he sprayed what was left of the Medkit into Ellis's wound, the spray did managed to heal the wound a little bit but Ellis's MELD bone marrow already began healing any permanent damage done by the plasma.

McKenzie suddenly heard whistling noises coming from above "GET DOWN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and Sam and the other soldiers took cover, while Mike shielded Ellis's body with his own.

Everyone was almost made deaf by the explosions that followed as motor and anti-tank shells fell upon the aliens like rain if a soldier were to peek from cover he would of saw Mutons and floaters getting dismembered, torn apart and blown to bits under the intense artillery fire even the Secotpods ended up getting destroyed.

Once it was over...the Humans got up from cover...nothing but an ere gloom and soundless mist were all that remands of the Alien position, almost as if on Que the soldiers began cheering in victory but then a very loud horn came from the templeship itself, the sound was low and demanding but at the same time static, immediately the cheers became nervous mermers.

"OI! Quit squirming there with your Dicks in your Hands! were going to destroy that temple ship Remember! get moving now!" yelled McKenzie to rally his troops.

Mike on the other hand was helping Ellis up

"Take it easy there Ellis" said Mike pulling Ellis up

*Cough* "Relax mate you've seen me go through worse" said Ellis

* * *

This was it...they could see the tractor bean that lead from the ground up to the ship...and that was it...no guards...no ships just the tractor beam.

"You guys seeing this?" said Ellis

"What the tractor beam? and with no guards or x-rays...yup Im seeing it" replied Sam

"This has got Ambush written all over it" said Mike as he scanned for targets

"Yea your right but the tractor beam is our objective keep it low if we run into contact, cover each other" said McKenzie.

The soldiers began to slowly march forward towards the tractor beam slowly, taking advantage of cover and scanning there sectors. There were only ten soldiers left...ten soldiers against whatever force the aliens had.

As expected a loud Muton roar and a Thin man call was heard before plasma fire came in from all direction's.

"I Hate Being Right!" yelled Mike

"Stay Low! and cover each other! get to the tractor beam!" said McKenzie

Ellis got behind cover and saw Sectoids, Thin men and what was left of the elite alien force they fought earlier ans they had encircled them.

"Were surrounded!...Bring it on Mother Fuckers!" yelled Ellis as he fired his Plasma rifle remorselessly at the alien attackers Mike on the other hand was taking cover when he saw a fellow soldier get hit in the arm and had it blown off, the soldier shreaked in agony blood pored like a waterfall from his wound.

taking a deep breath mike ran over to the soldier and began to drag him to safety of his cover but he looked up and saw a ball of plasma heading right for his face not reacting in time Mike got half his face blown off...he fell down dead.

"MIKE!" yelled Ellis as he ran over to Mike's dead body only to be knocked down be an alien grenade that went off beside him, the grenade disorientated him as he laid on the floor half contious.

"_Mike's dead"_ is what played over to him in his mind over and over again, seemingly a hand came from nowhere and began to drag him, when he came too he saw comrade after comrade of soldiers falling down dead...he also saw McKenzie firing his light Plasma rifle while taking hits.

"Ellis come on we gotta go into the tractor beam" said Sam dragging Ellis

"NO! McKenzie!" shouted Ellis

"GO! Get Into The Tractor Beam! Get To The Temple Ship! GO NOW! AACK!" yelled McKenzie as he got hit again most of his body as fried to a crisp

As Sam pulled McKenzie into the tractor beam they both saw McKenzie stand up and let out a war cry, firing his light plasma Rifle until one final shot hit him in that neck and blew his head back to his actual back, they both saw his burnt face and windpipe...and saw the pain in his eyes, before they were swooped upwards.

* * *

The next thing Ellis and Sam knew they were in the Temple ship

"FUUUUCK!" Yelled Ellis at the top of his voice

Sam on the other hand just stared up and around and then to Ellis

"Calm down Ellis look where we are" said Sam

"But They Died Sam Mike and McKenzie! They Died down there!"

"YES They Died! But they Knew What They Got themselves Into!" said Sam

"WHAT! FUCK YOU! THEY COULD STILL BE ALIVE IF YOU HADN'T DRAGGED ME AWAY FROM THEM!"

The next thing Ellis knew a fist collided with his face and he was sent once again to the floor.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER ELLIS YES MEANY DIED TODAY! INCLUDING MIKE ANS McKENZIE! AND THOUSANDS OF OTHERS TOO!"..."but were here now,...and we have a chance to give the Alien's a critical blow...do you want to take that..chance...or do you want to brake down only the "what might of been"" said Sam who looked Ellis dead in the eyes.

"...yea your right Im sorry Sam I don't what came over me"

"Just pull it together and we'll find the strength to see this through, together"

The two soldiers began to walk through the Temple ship taking out unsuspecting Sectoids here and there

When suddenly...

Five being's of pure energy formed from nowhere...Outsiders

"Take cover!" yelled Sam as the Outsiders began to fire there fast firing Plasma Carbines at the two soldiers Ellis returned fire and got one of them the Plasma easily reducing the being to nothingness at the same time Sam managed to get a headshot reducing another Outsider to nothingness he then fired his grenade launcher taking down two more Outsiders, the last Outsider took cover and fired at Sam. Sam took cover and the Outsider shifted it's fire to Ellis who himself to cover Sam managed to take a pop shot at the Outsider making it disappear a little bit, that was all the time Ellis needed to bring the last Outsider down.

The soldiers continue when they suddenly saw a dead soldier on the floor

"looks like were not the only one's that made it this far" said Ellis as he nelt down by the dead soldier

"May he rest in peace" said sam as Ellis picked his the dead soldiers laser sniper rifle and ammo, the dead soldier wont be needing it.

Suddenly a door opened and out came three Muton Elites.

"Shit" said Ellis

"Cover me" said Sam

Sam engaged the Muton Elites while Ellis covered him using his Laser sniper rifle which did do some managed when aiming in the right places.

Firing, reloading and firing again eventually two out of the three Muton Elites fell, Ellis was focused on the last one, and so was Sam. Sam fired his SA80A2 at the Muton which made it flinch, and Ellis managed to hit it in the chest with his Laser sniper rifle the Muton Elite toppled over but as Sam approached it...in a last show of life the Muton Elite raised it's weapon and shot Sam cleanly in the stomach...the plasma at close range went cleanly through and tore Sam in half...and Ellis saw this

"No...nononoNONONO O GOD NO!" shouted Ellis as he ran to Sam 's body...when he saw it...it made he heart skip five beats...there was Sam...blown in half...his intestines were coming out of his upper stomach...or were roasted all over the floor...Sam coughed up some blood...

"SAM!" yelled Ellis has he held Sam in his arms

"Ugh...*cough* what happened?" said Sam

"Your gonna be fine Sam just be still" said a teary Ellis

"What do you mean?"*notices other half of his body*"O my god...O my god O My God!"

"Ssshhhhhhh Ssshhhhhhhh! your gonna be fine Sam You know why? you still need to get me laid Remember?" said Ellis earning him a small chuckle from Sam before he coughed up more blood

"Ellis...I wanna go home...I wanna see my family again...I wanna see my Mamma again" said a dying Sam with tears and blood streaming down his face.

"You'll see them again Sam" said Ellis holding Sam "don't worry"

"*cough cough cough* "Mamma mamma mamma I want my mum I...I..." Sam coughed up a lot more blood before breathing his last breath.

"Sam?...Sam?...O God no nonono SAM! Please don't leave me! don't leave me alone..."

Ellis broke down in tears at the lose of one of his closest friend tears he's ever had tears and snot came down his face as he held Sam's dead body close.

He stayed there for what felt like an eternity before he had accepted his friends Death and his Sadness quickly turned to Anger and rage he had never felt before Ellis let out a cry of hurt, pain, anger and rage before he got to his feet.

"I swear...im gonna kill them all...DO YOU HEAR ME!...IM GONNA KILL YOU ALL! IM GONNA MASSACRE YOU! ALLLLL OFFF YOUUUUU!

Driven by pure rage, hate and Blood lust Ellis ran deeper into the Temple ship.

* * *

**AN/ Hey guys Golden Sheath here hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. (and I hope it wasn't to sad for you at the end)**

**Oh and Happy New year**


	6. Endings and Beginnings

XRWBY A Brave New World episode six Endings and Beginnings

I do not own XCOM or RWBY

* * *

McKenzie...Sam...Mike...these three people were brothers in arms to Ellis, but like so many before them they were killed in action fighting the alien threat that has ravaged Earth. Thoughts of them crawled through Ellis's head and the way they died...will haunt him, he could be sure of it.

But right now Ellis didn't care the aliens were responsible for there deaths as they were responsible for so many others of his kind, they will pay...oh by god they will pay.

Ellis ran deeper and deeper into the Temple ship rage and adrenaline filling his veins as he did so he ran past many alien corpses and so many of his fellow comrades corpses that fell before he came they were so close yet so far. Ellis tried his best to ignore there bodies and faces as he ran past, them they had all suffered the same fate as McKenzie, Sam and Mike at the hands of these alien basterds.

Ellis was suddenly halted in his tracks by an overwhelming headache, he fell to his knees and grunted in pain a voice that was wretched and creepy and so...alien entered his mind

_**"Hmm...yes finally a new one approaches...long have we watched and waited...so much efforts...and so many failures...an enduring physical form paired with an equally adept mental capacity...you could be the answer we're looking for...come new one...for your greatest challenge awaits."**_

"What...what the fuck?!" grunted Alex as more pain struck his head

Ignoring the pain Ellis strode forward towards a large room, the Temple ship was completely silent Ellis could only hear his own breathing and the sound of his boots hit the ground hell it was more quiet than a graveyard Ellis felt like he was being watched from all directions.

Entering the room Ellis heard a familiar stuttering and strange hiccup sounds coming nearby, he knew what they were...taking cover he popped his over and saw Sectoids crawling about and almost immediately that voice entered his head.

_**"Behold the earliest effort...and the first failure...though possessed a certain brilliance...they are marred by there cowardice and frailty...which made them cruel and ultimately...useless.**_

Snapping himself out of the voice Ellis aimed and fired at the nearest Sectoid blowing it's brains out the four other Sectoids quickly took cover and so did Ellis heaving in and out of cover and took another pot shot at a Sectoid, it missed and the Sectoids spotted him and fired, Ellis went back into cover as little balls of Plasma flew over him he took another pot shot and this time was successful and the plasma hit a Sectoid in the chest. Ellis quickly turned his body to the left to dodge a Sectoid shot going from his shoulder, firing from the hip Ellis lit the third Sectoid up literally blowing it to bits, then a Sectoid jumped on Ellis from behind trying to shoot it's plasma pistol at Ellis's face but instinct alone made Ellis throw the Sectoid off of him and crush it's skull underneath his boot, but then Ellis was hit in the side by the last Secoids Plasma pistol, with a yelp Ellis hit the floor, trying his best to ignore the pain in his ribs Ellis lit his Psionic powers up and sent a Mindfray at the last Sectoid which killed it.

Regaining his mentality Ellis proceeded forwards into another room he could already see that all pathways and rooms ended up going to a signal room up top and he needed to get there if he wants to destroy this temple ship.

He entered a room and immediately regretted his decision because in front of him and had already spotted him were two CyberDisks and four drones.

The CyberDisks and Drones quickly fired and Ellis who took cover immediately and the voice returned again to Ellis's head.

_**"Another attempted...this one inspired...two subjects...each with a big weakness...put together in hopes of making a symbiotic strength...and yet...this new found power left them devoid of higher thought...lacking in comprehension...a useless effort."**_

Growling Ellis centered his Psionic power into his right hand and soon enough a dark purple orb soon shone in his hand he then chucked the orb over his now fading cover like a grenade, it was a Rift.

The orb blew up and transformed into a dark purple Twister that enveloped the CyberDisks and Drones, the Drones were instantly destroyed and the CyberdDsks were heavily damaged.

Going back into there saucer form the CyberDisks retreated to get out of the rift, Ellis took the opportunity and moved to different cover, once the CyberDisks got out of the rift Ellis opened fire and quickly destroyed both of them, there armor heavily damaged by the rift.

**_"It was as we hoped...the New one surpassed all that have come before...and with such great confidence...so skilled with the gift"_**

"Get the fuck out of my head!" Ellis snapped

Ellis tried his best to ignore the voices in his head and thinking to himself he was in control them he suddenly saw what appeared to be a bridge of some kind reloading his plasma rifle and getting out his Laser sniper rifle, looking through his sights Ellis saw Thin men guarding the other side of the bridge.

_**"Yes New one...A valiant effort...a being of intelligence and exceptional loyalty...easily adapted to suit our needs...still despite such great hopes...they were unable to embrace the gift...another wasted example"**_

"I Said Get The Fuck Out Of My Head!" Ellis snapped louder unfortunately the Thin men on the other side of the bridge had heard him

"Ah cock"

The Thin men started to advance across the bridge firing there heavy plasma pistols as they did so Ellis replied by firing his Laser sniper rifle picking off a few before they got close, they were two Thin men firing at him as he reloaded his laser sniper rifle and brought out his plasma pistol and shot a thin man in the head before another Thin man jumped on him, Ellis booted the Thin man off of him and ran at it.

The Thin man got up just in time to dodge a punch sent by Ellis, it then grabbed the arm and bit into the wrist sinking it's blunt teeth deep into Ellis's flesh making Ellis shout in pain, Ellis himself retaliated and sent one of his legs behind the Thin men's and tripped the Thin man up, however the Thin man reacted quickly and it's flexible and nimble body did a perfect back flip over Ellis, however Ellis also recovered quickly and tackled the Thin man to the ground hen then pulled his knife out and tried to stab the Thin man in the head, the Thin man grabbed the Knife arm and with surprising strength snapped his wrist making Ellis drop his knife.

Ellis yelled in anger and pain and using the back of his other hand like a club whacked the Thin man across the jaw, The Thin Man growled and spat out it's poison spit an Ellis.

Ellis coughed rapidity as he got of the Thin man his whole body stang and he felt like he was going to throw up, as he struggled to breath the Thin man sent a kick at Ellis's jaw that knocked him down, looking up he saw the Thin man standing over him with a grim ugly smile on it's face and it raised it's heavy plasma pistol at Ellis's head.

Ellis's eyes went purple as he sent a Mindfray attack at the Thin man which made it shriek in agony and back off, Ellis then crawled to his plasma pistol as fast as he can and with his good hand aimed at the Thin man who had itself recovered from the Mindfray and was about to fire at Ellis...Ellis fired first sending plasma shot after plasma shot into the Thin man but as the Thin man fell it managed to shoot Ellis in the Stomach.

Ellis shouted in agony as the Plasma melted into his armor but the poison spit had taken it's toll too and Ellis threw up everything he had for breakfast this morning including blood from his new stomach wound.

_**"What this?...In the face for such promise...could this be another failure...how can the New one get mortally wounded by...lesser being's?"**_

"FUCK YOU!" Screamed Ellis his scream echoing throughout the ship, he looked at his dislocated wrist and with a loud grunt of pain snapped it back into place.

Refusing to give in Ellis picked himself and his knife up and walked across the bridge until he entered another room.

Mentally preparing himself Ellis walked into the room and his heart almost skipped a beat, inside the room were four Muton elites and a Beserker.

_**"Now...the New one confronts a greater threat...a rare strength...found in an easily controlled breed...and yet they are capable of brilliance and independence...they will be nothing more than primitive warriors...only made to fight and die...as did those that came before them. **_

With a deep breath Ellis sent a Mind control at a Muton elite and took control

**"Join me"** said Ellis as the Muton elite fell under his control and at the same time he started to fire at the Beserker.

The Mind controlled Muton elite stared to attack the other and the Beserker charged at Ellis, Ellis sent a Psi panic at the Beserker to try and slow it down...it failed and Ellis had to dive out of the way to not get turned into a Human meatball, Ellis fired his plasma rapidly at the Beserker who shrugged it off and sent a swing of it's ten inch claws at Ellis's face, Ellis barley dodged it but wasn't fast enough to dodge the Beserkers second attack which was a massive punch to the chest, the sheer muscle of the Beserkers arm not only took the air out of Ellis's lungs but cracked a few of his chest bones as well. Ellis went flying back into a wall coughing up blood as he did so the Beserker walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat and as it was about to impale him with it's claws when out of nowhere the Mind controlled Muton tackled the Beserker to the ground.

As the Mind controlled Muton elite and Berserker brawled on the floor while Ellis sat up against the wall breathing heavily as his MELD Bone Marrow went to work healing his damaged bones he fired his plasma rifle at the already wounded Muton elite's that had been fighting there Mind controlled comrade, shooting them down before they could fire back, his body was beaten and broken he was sure he had broken several bones at least, but he couldn't give up, he mustn't.

As the Berserker killed the Mind controlled Muton Elite by sinking it's claws into it's head, Ellis kept shooting it with it's plasma pistol until it too fell down dead. Reloading his plasma rifle Ellis used his Adrenal Neurosympathy to flood his body with fresh new adrenaline to push him forward and to numb the pain of his wounds.

_**"The New one continues to surge...to prove that this was the worthy path...that we were justified in our efforts"**_

The next door seemingly opened by itself, stammering and painting hard Ellis walked into the final room which appeared to be the temple ship's "command center" there he saw a tall being covered in robes and wearing a strange headdress helmet and it appeared to be kneeling in front of a strange purple orb on top of a just as strange standing.

_**"Behold the greatest failure of the Ethereal ones...we who failed to ascend as they thought we would...we who were cast out...we who were doomed to feed off the gift of lesser beings...as we sought to uplift them...we are your evolution...we are you salvation...and you will bring in our redemption...and usher in our future."**_

The Uber Ethereal rose from it's kneeling stance and turned to face Ellis

"no, NO! Don't give me That you freak! you killed Billions of my kind! BILLIONS! YOUR GONNA PAY!" Ellis yelled at the Uber Ethereal who stood there quietly and motionlessly.

Ellis ran forward firing his plasma rifle at the Uber Ethereal who used an mind shield to block the plasma projectiles and threw them aside, the Uber Ethereal then sent a Mind control attack at Ellis. Ellis felt the Uber Ethereal enter his mind and tried to fight it, he used his neural feedback to prevent the Uber Ethereal from taking control of his mind and sent...well mind lightning? **(AN/ come on it is what it looks like) **at the Uber Ethereal making it stutter and making the ground shake a bit. Recovering the Uber Ethereal sent a psi pulse at Ellis the pulse of energy barely missing him as he continued to run at the Uber Ethereal unsheathing his knife, what he was trying to do was obvious, in a last ditch effort to save itself, the Uber Ethereal sent a Mindfray attack at Ellis this time it was successful and Ellis feel to all four's right in front of the Uber Ethereal.

_**"Finally...hope is within our grasp" **_spoke the Uber Ethereal as it tried to Mind control Ellis

Ellis offered the best resistance he could to try and stop himself falling under the Uber Ethereal's control but it was too much...Ellis felt himself slipping under the Uber Ethereal control he was almost under complete control when he saw his life flash before his eyes...his mother and father...his brother and sister...his friends.

Eyes widened Ellis began to fight back the Mind control attempt like never before getting onto his feet and raising his knife at the Uber Ethereal and with a warcry jumped up and stabbed the Uber Ethereal in the throat, the Mind control immediately stopped and the Uber Ethereal let out a strange low moan, Ellis went face to face with the Uber Ethereal.

"You feel that?...that is for all the innocent people you monsters have killed!" said Ellis as he sank his knife deeper into the Uber Etherals throat.

_**"What...are you?"**_ said the Uber Ethereal dying voice

"I'm a Human being" replied Ellis as the Uber Ethereal took it's last breath

Getting up Ellis walked over to the strange orb and took a deep breth...this was it...all psionics were trained for this moment...he knew this was a suicide mission...raising his hands Ellis yelped painfully as he took control of the strange orb the sensation sent a plot of pain through his head.

Now in full control Ellis piloted the temple ship upwards into the sky, to any remaining soldiers fighting on the ground they couldn't help but cheer as there mission was complete Ellis on the other hand had blood running down his nose, ears and eyes as he continued to fly the Temple ship into space, and with a final cry and everyone he ever knew and loved in his life flashing through his eyes he expanded, the orb and ripped it apart...destroying the temple ship...the battle was over...

* * *

First one flinch, then two, then three and Ellis awoke with a gasp he looked around and he appeared to be in the middle of a field all around him were lush green trees, looking up at the sky he saw and felt it was starting to rain...heavily.

Ellis tried to get up but his body was in complete agony it felt like all the wounds he had in battle had been reopened and he had a mother of all headaches with him.

With a fading consciousness Ellis fell face first to the floor again...

* * *

**AN/ Well Ellis is in Remanent now, oh and for all of you wondering Ellis is not an overpowered OC as he saw Ellis got f*cked up plenty of times on Earth, only his will to continue and his psionic ability's got him through and now he's on Remanent he is defiantly in for a rough time.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, R and R and peace out  
**


	7. A rough start

XRWBY A Brave New World A rough start

I do not own XCOM or RWBY only this story so please enjoy

* * *

Ellis woke up suddenly, immediately looking around with his plasma rifle at his side it was still raining heavily and Ellis had been out for a while and he was utterly drenched, soaked to the skin , was hurting all over and was starving hungry and thirsty getting up was agony but Ellis didn't let that stop him. Getting to his feet Ellis began to take one agonizing step after another.

"Ugh Damn if this is heaven then were the fuck are the violins, bouncy clouds and big tit angels" said Ellis to himself

Looking up at the sky the rain pored down on his already soaked face he walked into the forest trying to get a sense of his bearings.

"Just how the fuck did I end up here? ain't I supposed to be dead?" Ellis then heard a snap of a twig and with pure instinct he turned to the sound of the snap with his plasma rifle at his side...silence...silence is all he could hear the whole forest was dead quiet he new it was too quiet it was just like before, just like the start of an alien ambush.

Ellis then suddenly heard a growl and spun around and what he saw were a pair of cruel red eyes staring at him then more eyes made themselves known all around him, Ellis then saw a black werewolf creature come out of some trees it was completely black and was drooling.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" said Ellis to the Beowolf and in reply the Beowolf charged at him with surprising speed.

"Oh Shit!" said Ellis as he shot at the Beowolf his plasma rifle shooting right through it's chest cleanly, the beast fell down dead.

_"What is that? some new type of alien?"_ Thought Ellis just then a howl was heard throughout the forest as more Beowolfs came out of the tree's and ran at him.

Firing his plasma rifle rapidly Ellis was shooting down most of the Beowolfs that got close however there was one that got close enough to jump on him knocking his plasma rifle aside Ellis with one arm managed to hold the Beowolf back while his other arm reached for his knife, however the Beowolf bit into his wrist deeply it's teeth going through skin and flesh, Ellis yelled and brought his knife into the Beowolfs head.

The Beowolf went limp and Ellis quickly got up and got out his Plasma pistol Beowolf's were coming in on all directions using his dead eye shot and simple agility Ellis maneuvered, picked up his plasma rifle and shot his way through the hoard of Beowolfs while at the same time running, running as fast as his legs could take him.

But then a Boewolf jumped on him from behind and bit down on his already hurt shoulder then armor was already damaged so if offered little protection against the Beowolf bite and it sank deep into his shoulder, Ellis growled through the pain and shot the attacking Beowolf in the stomach making it let go of Ellis's new wound in his shoulder Ellis then stabbed the Beowolf in the eye killing it, Ellis then got up again only to get pounced on again by yet another Beowolf.

"For Fucks Sake!" Yelled Ellis as he nearly got his throat ripped out, he gripped the Beowolfs head and snapped it's neck he was now struggling to get up, all the fatigue of his battle on the temple ship was still there needless to say his body felt like it was on fire and was bleeding fresh wounds.

Once Ellis did get up he heard a stomp...then another...and another looking up he saw two monstrosity's coming towards him they had while and red bone parts on there blacks body, there were Ursa's, the Beowolf's had backed off as the giant Ursa's closed in for the kill, Ellis got out his plasma rifle and shot at both Ursa's his plasma causing heavy damaged as the Ursa's ran closer he did kill one of them, the plasma melting through it's wounds and causing it to stumble over dead. But just as Ellis was about to kill the second Ursa...*click*

"Oh god" Ellis hand ran out of ammo for that magazine, as he looked up the Ursa's swiped him with it's powerful claws across his face Ellis flew through air and landed hard against a large boulder coughing up blood as he did so, Ellis looked up at the approaching Ursa his blood poring down his face from the swipe.

"Guh *cough cough*" Ellis's eyes went purple as he activated his psionic powers and sent a Mindfray attack at the Ursa who immediately reeled back at pain but at the same time Ellis screamed in agony as it felt like his brain was melting, he used what little strength was left to crawl inside a cave which was next to the boulder crawling inside he laid there and rested.

Ellis was exhausted beyond belief, beaten, bloody, bruised, starving and dehydrated...Ellis started to tear up, the alien invasion, the loss of his friends and family, his beloved country getting destroyed and sacrificing himself for these things he loves, only to find himself in a whole different place bleeding out, as if all that pain he had endured and survived was for nothing...

Ellis began to cry he swore he would never cry again but there he was crying his eyes out as his wounds continued to bleed out, but then Ellis then picked up his plasma pistol and held it at his head...he didn't care anymore...he lost so much...and it was all for nothing...his finger began to squeeze on the trigger...it's better to just end it all right now and end it all, he never believed in god anyway where was he during the alien invasion?.

This was it a bit more pressure on the trigger and he would be at peace...but a small sound stopped him it was small but it sounded familiar lifting the plasma pistol away from his head and getting up one last time Ellis painfully walked towards the source of the sound and found it to be a stream...a stream of pure water falling on all fours Ellis made his to to the stream inside the cave and began to drink, he drunk like never before gulping down water like his life depended on it...cause it did.

Twenty minutes worth of drinking later Ellis began to wash his face to clean off any blood he can however the scratches on his given to his by that Ursa were deep and still bled out, he then took off his armor that was barley holding together so he was down to his boxers, his armor was barely holding together as Ellis checked his wounds, he had a bleeding face, a bleeding right shoulder, and a bleeding left wrist, he had a bad left leg, a cracked right rib and servilely bruised skin on his chest.

looking around Ellis noticed there were a lot of small dead and dying trees around the cave so what he did he got some wood and started a fire but when he did he put the blade of his knife into the fire, as he got warmed up he sat there and wondered why was he still alive?, hell he was about to kill himself but stopped when he heard running water why? what made him continue? he was ready to end it all...yet he didn't.

Ellis noticed from the lack of light coming from outside that it was getting dark and by now the blade on his knife was red hot he grabbed his knife by it's warm handle, he put a piece of old wood into his mouth and with a deep breath placed his knife's red hot blade of his bleeding right shoulder, the results was a muted scream and almost indescribable pain as the red hot blade burned away at his shoulder and roasting his flesh his teeth bit hard into the wood in his mouth, once he was down with one side of the knife he did the other side, he did the same with his left wrist as well.

Painting and sweating and with his shoulder and wrist in serious pain Ellis tied to lay down by some dying grass hoping that will be enough to catch some sleep, he did take his plasma pistol with him this wasn't the first time he went to sleep in pain and hungry.

* * *

Despite that worst of circumstances that happened to him yesterday he got decent amount of sleep but woke up screaming as he had a terrible nightmare of the first time he saw a Sectoid commander mind control a innocent person, under it's control the person killed three more people before himself got killed.

Taking a drink and washing his face again from blood and sweat Ellis put his barely holding together armor on and readied his plasma rifle and laser sniper rifle, and wondered through the cave when he got to the other side his eyes widened with what he saw, there was a city in front of him...

_"Wherever the fuck I am I'd better not be dreaming daisy bells" _though Ellis

He then noticed several what appeared to be warehouses just in front of the city taking a deep breath he decided to travel to the warehouses failing to see the flag with a red dog face, and three scratches behind it with a white backround.

* * *

**AN Well I told you Ellis would be in for a rough time...hell it was rough to say the least.  
**

**Reviews are a writer's drive to keep going so please, give a review **


	8. New enemy's

XRWBY A Brave New World episode 8 New enemy's

I do not own XCOM or RWBY only this story so please enjoy

* * *

Ellis was creeping up to the warehouses using the tree's and bushes as cover he gradually got closer until he could see two figures standing at the entrance they were dressed in white and black and had strange submachine guns in there hands Ellis crept a little closer until he saw three more people enter his sight and talk to the other two, one of the doors of the warehouses suddenly opened and three unmarked black trucks came out and drove off into the forest.

Ellis could hear the armed guards talking but it was just muted voices, until two more guards showed up each with a Human prisoner the five over guards joined them and Ellis could hear them laughing in triumph.

"P..please w..we where just p..passing by" begged one Human prisoner but was punched by a guard

"Shut up! Human Scum!" yelled the guard

_"Human scum?"_ thought Ellis

All of the guards locked and loaded there submachine guns and fired at the Human prisoners killing them Ellis suppressed a surge of anger since the people that were killed were Human beings.

Staying in cover Ellis made his way to the side of one of the warehouses and peeked over the guards had dispersed two of them dragging the Human corpses away Ellis quickly entered the warehouse undetected and hit among the many containers that were there, he moved along the rows of containers until he saw two more guards talking keeping quiet, readying his plasma pistol and making sure he was behind solid cover he listened in...

"There's a fresh shipment of explosive dust coming in from the Atlas" said one guard

"Good Torchwick want's these dust shipments stacked up pronto" said the other gaurd

"With these shipments and other dust's coming in we will overthrow and enslave the Human's in no time"

"For the White Fang"

"For the White Fang"

_"White Fang?...enslave Humans?, that is something I can't allow" _

"Uh?"

Ellis quickly turned to the sound of the voice...it was a white fang guard staring at him he had a tray of dust in his hands, the two stared at one another for a before..

"Alarm! we haAAAH!" yelled the White Fang guard before he was shot dead by Ellis and his plasma pistol.

"What!" the two White Fang guards quickly ran grabbed there rifles and ran towards the sound of the gunfire only to be shot down by Ellis immediately afterwords, a loud alarm was heard as the warehouses were put on full alert.

"Ah CheeseTits" Ellis quickly ran as more White Fang guards were heard coming towards him he hid in the labyrinthine of canisters as the White Fang looked for him.

"Find The Human!" shouted a White Fang leader

Ellis saw a White Fang guard separate from his group and come his way once he had passed him Ellis grabbed the White Fang guard from behind and disarmed him and he quickly threw his body against a container. When the White Fang guard recovered he quickly saw Ellis pinning him down and a knife at his throat.

"Don't move and don't make a sound or I'll slice your throat clean open" threatened Ellis as he grabbed the mask of the White Fang guard...and took it off...

"What the Fuck?!" said Ellis as he looked at the White Fang's guards head, there on his head were two bull horns, the White Fang guard growled.

"What are you? some kind of freak or mutation?" said Ellis not sure weather to burst out in grim laughter or to just rip the horns off of this freaks head.

"Fuck you Human" spat the White Fang guard

"Fuck me hmmm...well ok then" said Ellis he then sliced the White Fang's guards throat open covering him in blood Ellis watched as the White fang guard twitch and bleed out obviously he wasn't human so why should that freak deserve mercy. Ellis then got out his Plasma rifle "Time to go hunting".

Ellis climbed up one of the containers and saw three more White Fang Guards that spotted him the guards fired dust rounds from there rifles, Ellis took cover behind yet another container as dust rounds flew straight by him. This reminded Ellis of the Human opponents he fought back on Earth...(If he was still on earth) that were mind controlled by the Aliens.

Ellis returned fire missing his targets and went back into cover again he them heard more White Fang coming up behind him Ellis ran from container to container dodging dust bullets and returning fire with his plasma rifle Ellis fired again at more White Fang but this time he hit three of them the Plasma immediately melted through there armor and blew large chunks of flesh off.

Ellis fired again at more White Fang but most of the containers in the warehouse were filled with explosive dust and when the plasma fired from Ellis melted through the mettle well...

*BOOM..BABOOOOM*! Ellis flew back as explosive dust from a container which the plasma melted through exploded...only to set off a chain reaction making every container explode the explosion itself could be heard from Vale, Ellis was thrown through a wall and landed on his bad shoulder...the shoulder that had been shot, bit and burned had now been completely dislocated as he hit the floor unconscious.

* * *

Professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon academy was staring at this young man they had found, he was curios...very very curios and that doesn't happen to him very often the young man was found with weapons no one had ever scene before and his armor was the same, though barley holding together.

But what he was curios the most was while he was here to check on another student that got injured in a test in Emerald forest but his injuries were nothing compared to this young man he had severe bruising, and damaged bone in his left knee cap, chest, right ribs and stomach he had a bite mark on his right wrist, three large scratches on his face, a burned left wrist and a completely dislocated right shoulder, put together with the strange weapons and armor...yes it would strange not to be curios, from what he could already tell the boy was extremely resilient because of the amount of awful punishment his body had endured and with that strange weaponry and armor he was no doubt a soldier...at his age.

Ozpin heard a quiet groan escape from the boys lips he straightened his posture as the boy slowly opened his eyes he groggily looked around the room until his eyes focused on him.

"Hello..." said Ozpin

Both he and the boy looked at one another until the boy realized his arms were restrained he immediately lashed out screaming and kicking trying to break his restraints Ozpin kept calm as usual as two nurses came in and tried to hold the boy down.

"Calm down" said Ozpin walking up to the bed as the nurses held the screaming and kicking boy down, though it did nothing and the boy put up more of a commotion.

"Listen to me your safe now nobody's going to hurt you do you understand?" said Ozpin in the most sincerest and honest tone he can make, it did the job the boy stopped struggling.

"Your...your...your Human?"

"Yes I am" replied Ozpin "Thank you nurses I'll take it from here" the nurses nodded and left.

"Who are you?" said the boy

"I am professor Ozpin Headmaster of Beacon Academy" replied Ozpin

"The wha...?...who?" the boy said

"Hmmm...Do you have a name?" asked Ozpin

The boy didn't answer

"You can trust me boy it will be locked up in here" said Ozpin pointing to his head his honest voice on again.

"...Ellis" said Ellis hesitantly

"Well it's nice to meet you Ellis" said Ozpin smiling "Do you now how you got here?"

"I had a fight with those freaks" said Ellis

"Freaks?" said Ozpin

"They were wearing black and white and had horns on there head"

_"White Fang" _thought Ozpin

"I took them on and...what happened to my weapons and armor!" said Ellis rising his voice and becoming tense

"Clam down your weapons and armor had to be taken from you when we were healing you, they will be reurned to you when you are trusted enough to not to be a threat." said Ozpin

"but..." Ozpin continued "I've never seen your kind of weapon's and armor before I could almost say it's otherworldly..."

Ellis's eyes shot up at Ozpin like two bullets, he had to ask...

"Something I said?"

"What Planet Am I On!...Answer Me...Am I still on Earth!" said Ellis

"No...Your on Remanent"

"What?"

"I said your on Remanent...planet Remanent"

Silence echoed throughout the room as Ellis processed the information, Suddenly Ellis nearly jumped out of his bed and tried to tear the arm restraints off.

"Ellis stop!" said Ozpin his voice more firmer

"I need to get back to Earth! to my people! there dying as I speak! I need to find them!"

"Ellis! Calm down as listen to me" said Ozpin who was looking at Ellis dead in the eye. "So your from this place from Earth correct?"

"Yes"

"Planet...Earth?"

"Yes"

"I see..." Ozpin wasn't looking at some special force soldier...oh no he was looking at somebody from an entirely different world

"how about this...You come back with me to my academy where it's a lot more roomy than here, and you can tell me what you want or need to go...deal?"

"...deal" replied Ellis

"Okay then"

* * *

**AN/ Alright first off when it comes to Ellis calling the White Fang/Faunes freaks, the reason why he does this is because he's from a place where what isn't Human WILL try to kill him, and he's adapted to that sort of life.  
**

**Ruby's theme: Red like Roses **

**Wiess's theme: Mirror Mirror**

**Blake's theme: From Shadows **

**Yang's theme: I Burn **

**Ellis's theme: I Will Not Bow (By Breaking Benjamin)**

**PS: I know It's late to say this but it would be rude not to show my respect, RIP Monty...May your soul find peace and happiness **


	9. Hospitality

XRWBY A Brave New Word episode 9 Hospitality

I do not own XCOM or RWBY just this story so please enjoy

* * *

Ellis was standing in front of the window looking over Vale while in the bullhead, he wasn't going to lie while he kept it hidden he was overwhelmed by the view he was only 2 when the aliens invaded his world. When he was growing up all that was left of Humanity's city's were ruins, the fact that he was seeing Vale for the first time, the fact he could see what...this version of Humanity could do at it's apex did put him in slight awe...if only Sam, Mike and McKenzie could see this.

"Quite the Impressive view isn't it?"

Ellis looked to his side to see Ozpin beside him smiling, Ellis ignored him and looked back.

"This...is the first time I've seen real civilization before" said Ellis "Mine was gone when I was young"

Ozpin could hear a hint of sadness in Eliss's normally emotionless voice

"Well your safe now, I grantee you" said Ozpin in a reassuring voice

Ellis said nothing in reply but when a passenger carrying and accidentally dropped a suitcase which landed with a loud thud Ellis shot around, with speed, eyes widened, and elevated breathing. Ozpin saw this and instantly recognized it was PTSD (Post traumatic stress disorder) only war affected soldiers and civilians had this...but him at such a young age.

"You ok Ellis?" said Ozpin

"I'm fine" replied Ellis turning back to the window

"Don't worry we'll be at the my academy soon.

The Bullhead landed and along with a few other people Ozpin got off while Ellis hesitantly followed but once Ellis saw the grand towers and buildings of Beacon academy he just stood there with his mouth slightly open in awe.

Ozpin smiled "Come along Ellis we'll go to my office" As Ellis followed he saw many things that almost blew his mind he saw kids that were more of less his age in anime style school uniform, holding weapons both medevil and so advanced even he had never seen them before, he saw that some of those kids had horns and tails!, and some of those kids had totally WTF colors in there hair and eyes...some hand orange, pink and he even saw a kid with blue hair!

After five minutes worth of walking Ozpin introduced Ellis to Glynda who both did a hardline stare at one another before shaking hands, Ozpin motioned Ellis to come sit in a chair as he sat in his before drinking some of his coffee.

"So" Ozpin started "Lets start at the beginning you say your from a planet called Earth..."

"Yes"

"Ok, well this planet is called Remanent it has four kingdoms and is home to the Human and Faunes races"

"Faunes?" Ellis asked

"The Faunes Human's with animalistic traits or behaviors"

"What kind of traits and behaviors?"

"That depends on the type of animal they are based on they could have bull horns, wolf ears and bunny ears, and they'd also have sometimes behave like those animals as well."

"So that guy a ran into in the warehouse...along with some of those kids I saw"

"Was a Faunes" Ozpin finished "They are known as the White Fang a radical Faunes organization against Humanity..."

Ozpin stopped to look at Ellis who had tensed up and was looking at him in the eyes

"They hurt Humans!" demanded Ellis

"Yes..but they don't represent the whole of the Faunes race almost all Faunes are a peace loving people that want to integrate into society"

"...I see"

"This place is called Beacon Academy it's a school were young people are trained to become hunters and huntresses, to help the world against the Grim" said Ozpin

"I'm guessing those are the creatures I ran into the first I came here".

"Correct, these young men and women are there to fight them off and help people, so we can continue to live in peace"

"How good are they?"

"Very good as well as the grim they could also take on most soldiers and win"

"Right..."

"Well, what about you?" asked Ozpin

"I come from a planet called Earth that was being invaded by aliens, our planet was once beautiful but now it's ruins and rubble, done" said Ellis plainly Qzpin raised an eyebrow, smiled and stared at him.

After a while Ellis sighed "Fine, my planet has six continents and it has an all Human population...or at least used to be, when we were in our apex of our time we ruled the Earth we made wonders of construction, we cut mountains in half and we pushed entire sees back our population was just over 7 billion people.

"Until the aliens came..." said Ozpin

Ellis looked at Ozpin "You ever seen an Alien before professor Ozpin?"

"I'm looking at one" replied Ozpin

"Eh?"

"Your from a different planet, that makes you an alien to us" said Ozpin wisely

Ellis did a nod in approval before continuing

"They came in small numbers at first and started to abduct only a few people the details are sketchy but apparently, the governments of our world came together and made an organization to stop them it was called XCOM, it was the made up of our planets best soldiers men and women that can go through hell and back to fight the aliens and for a while it worked, we got new technology's and powers we got new weaponry to fight those invaders hell we blew up one of there Temple ships, but still it wasn't enough the invaders blew up the Xcom bases one by one and overwhelmed the earth...I was born Three years later and as I grew up I had to learn the hard why to fight and survive against the monsters, I had no time to read or write because I was busy running, I had no time to play with other kids since they were dead...or worse and I had no time to be a kid because I was to busy fighting for my life"

Ozpin looked at Ellis as he told his story and a large amount of dread washed over him as Ellis told his story when Ellis was finished Ozpin had made up his mind.

"Ellis I think It would be best if you stayed at Beacon, you will be our guest and will be given food, drink and a room"

"Why the sudden hospitality Ozpin?"

"You have no where else to go, and there will be other people you need to talk to" replied Ozpin

"...I see"

"Glynda could you bring up Velvet please?" asked Ozpin to Glynda

"Of coarse" replied Glynda

"Now Ellis" said Ozpin turning his attention back to him "Velvet is a Faunes she has rabbit traits which means she has rabbit ears" *a small smirk crept up on Elli's face* "So please be nice"

"Ok"

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door

"Come in" said Ozpin

"A small shy girl appeared from the door she had brown hair and brown eyes, was wearing school uniform and was kind of cute but what got Ellis's immediate attention was her large rabbit ears on the top of her head.

Velvet flinched under Ellis's intense stare

"Velvet could you please bring Mr Ellis here to one of the spare rooms we have please?"

"O-okay" said Velvet

Ozpin motioned Ellis to follow Velvet and he did, but once Ellis left Ozpin asked

"Glynda could you patch me a line to General James Ironwood please?"

Ellis was following the shy Faunes to his new room as he walked through the halls of Beacon he saw many kids in school uniform his age talking, laughing, and having fun Ellis who wearing normal cloths couldn't fell a bit jellos they were living a life he never got to live, and then there's this girl here! rabbit ears?! are you serous! evolution went fuck up on this planet...then again he would like to stroke them though...

Ellis reached his arm out to try and stroke the ears when Velvet spoke up

"Don't try and touch my ears please"

_"Dafuq! is the bunny girl a mind reader?!" _thought Ellis as he put his arms down

"Were here" said Velvet as she opened a door.

"Thank you" replied Ellis with no emotion in his voice as he stepped into his room the room itself had the bare necessity's a bed a desk a window with kurtens and a bathroom...this was the best room Ellis has ever been in.

"Here" said Velvet she handed Ellis a card "It's used to get in and out" her voice came quieter and timid as Ellis's focus went on her.

"Thank's..." replied Ellis stoically as Velvet quickly walked out, Ellis walked up to his bed and laid on it, it was so soft and comfy far better than the crap mattresses he had to sleep on on Earth.

Slowly his eyelids became heavy a he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN/ So I just wanted to make something clear, Ellis is a guest NOT a student as any other RWBY fic with an OC would.**

**Please review, peace out **


	10. Meeting a team

XRWBY A Brave new World episode 10 Meeting a team

I do not own RWBY or XCOM only this story so please enjoy

* * *

*Knock knock knock*

Ellis's eyes shot straight open as he looked at the door, instinct kicked in as he slowly got out of bed and crept up on the door eyes fixed in the door knob.

*Knock knock knock*

Ellis grabbed the door knob and twisted it he then pulled the door open suddenly startling the person on the other side.

"What do you want?...oh it's you" said Ellis as he stared at a startled Velvet

"Uuuhh, I'm here to take you to Ozpin someone else wants to see you" Velvet said timidly

"Right...well go on then" said Ellis making Velvet jump and stared walking ahead while Ellis followed.

Velvet could feel the stare of Ellis as he looked at her rabbit ears she was getting increasing uncomfortable and nervous under his gaze, she looked back to see his steel blue eyes starring back at her and instantly she turned back and walked a little faster.

"Do I scare you Velvet?" the sudden question from Ellis made her almost stumble.

"N-no" she replied but Ellis could easily tell she was lying .

"I'll tell that as a yes" he replied making Velvet sweat a little.

Once they reached Ozpin's office Velvet opened the door and let Ellis in closing the door behind him.

"Ah Ellis please sit down" said Ozpin humbly Ellis did without saying a word

"There is someone that wants to speak to you" said Ozpin

"Oh?"

"Yes he is a general named Ironwood

"Ironwood huh?"

"Yes don't worry he won't bite" said Ozpin smiling as he got out a small device and placed it on a desk from that device a small hologram of a man appeared which made Ellis's eyes widen.

_"Theses people must be very advanced in there own way"_ thought Ellis

"Ozpin do you have him?" asked the general

"Yes this is him" replied Ozpin turning the device over, so it face Ellis

"Ah you must be Ellis right?" asked the hologram of general James Ironwood

"...Yes" replied Ellis

"My name is general James Ironwood head of the Atlas military, you must be that other worldly Human Ozpin was talking to me about"

"Yes"

"I see...I hope your stay at Beacon is satisfactory for we will be meeting in person soon"

"I'll be looking forward to it"

"Good you are safe here Ellis, you have my word"

"Of coarse general...Ozpin my weapons and armor, where are they?"

"There in one of our weapons lockers, don't worry they will with you soon" replied Ozpin

"Speaking of weapons and armor Ozpin had told me about them, apparently some of Beacon's top weapon masters are going crazy trying to figure out how make them work."

"They won't be able too general, hell I barely know how to make it work"

General James Ironwood slightly chuckled at Ellis's honesty "I'm sure you can show"

"No"

"...I'm sorry?"

"Well I don't particularly want to cause offense but while I am grateful for the hospitality non of you have aren't my trust"

"Well that is obvious" said Ozpin "It is natural to feel that way being in a totally brand new world, I hope we can earn your trust"

"I agree" said general James Ironwood

"Well that's good to hear...I'm I free to go?" asked Ellis

"No not yet Glynda please send team JNPR up please" said Ozpin to Glynda

"What the heck's a JNPR?" said Ellis

"There one of our teams made up of four student's we have at beacon, there very promising" replied Ozpin

A few minutes later a knock was heard and Ozpin told the people to enter, standing in front of the door in school uniform was team JNPR. There was blond boy with ocean blue eyes with a hint of nervousness about him, a girl that had amazon red hair, crystal green eyes and a fine figure...she was stunning, stunning enough for Ellis to keep his eyes on her for an extra second, a tall Stoic boy with purple eyes, black hair with a purple streak running down it and looked very calm and collective and finally a jumpy looking girl with orange hair...that's right orange hair, that almost made Ellis's mind implode, the fact she had pretty turquoise eyes didn't help either she was pretty cute though.

"Ellis this is team JNPR, team JMPR this is Ellis a guest here at Beacon" said Ozpin

"Sup" said Ellis

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" said the red head polity

"Please show him round Beacon" said Ozpin "Ellis you can leave now"

Ellis accompanied team JNPR out of the room

"So what do you think of him general?" asked Ozpin

"I can diffidently see something in those eyes Ozpin" replied general James Ironwood "there the eyes of a soldier there as hard as steel and are emotionless"

"I've noticed that as well" replied Ozpin "But that would indicate that he would of seen and done many horrific things in his young life to be that way" he said with sadness in his voice.

"Either way we should gain his trust."

* * *

Ellis walked with team JNPR out of the room

"Alright so I'm Jaune the leader of team JNPR this is Pyrrha, Ren and Nora" said Jaune pointing to each of his teammates while extending a hand, Ellis looked at the hand then at Jaune then shook it firmly. Jaune face actually flinched in pain under the crushing force of Ellis's hand.

"That's a...firm handshake you got there" smiled Jaune trying to his the pain.

"...Right"

"So where you from Ellis?" asked Pyrrha

"Foreign" came Ellis's simple reply

"Oh...what continent then?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Uurr...ok" said Pyrrha "Well come on why don't we show you the academy"

Team JNPR showed Ellis Beacon, from the dorms, the canteen, the fighting stage and the gym which caught his attention.

"Your people have a gym?" said Ellis with mild interest

"Yeah It's great" said Jaune as he looked at all those people exercising weather it be weights, press ups and sit ups or the treadmill students were exercising and getting stronger bit by bit.

Ellis suddenly noticed Nora looking up at him with those deep turquoise eyes

"Can you fight?" she asked innocently

"...Yes" Ellis replied

"Do you wanna-"

"Nora..no..don't kill our guest" said Ren

"Aww" pouted Nora as Ellis did a half smile to Ren, but then he noticed something

"Hello..." said Ellis as he walked through the gym and into the boxing area, he had walked up to a punching bag he then looked at team JNPR.

"May I?"

"Urr sure" replied Jaune

"Cheers" Ellis picked up some boxing gloves and put them on he got in a fighting stance and attacked the punching bag he moved with speed, agility and strength hitting the bag and then dodging a few imaginary shots. He kept this up for a few minutes before stopping.

"You move well" said Pyrrah

"Thanks"

Suddenly a flying boy came out of nowhere and was about to hit Ellis. Immediately Ellis's war instincts kicked in and he stepped to the side to avoid the boy falling on him, he landed beside him with a groan in pain.

"NEXT!" shouted a female voice Ellis looked up to see a golden blond girl with lilac eyes, she was in her gym kit but if Ellis was perverted he would swear she wasn't wearing a bra to hide that impressive rack she has got.

"WATCH IT!" Ellis shouted getting her attention

"Oh you gonna do something about it?" the blond smiled clearly challenging Ellis

"You think I care about your pride?, It means nothing to me" Ellis stoically replied

"You talk good, but you think you could back up your words" said the blond Ellis could tell she was itching for another fight.

Ellis raised an eyebrow"...You know what...fine I'll take you on" said Ellis already wearing his boxing gloves and getting into the wring other people were gasping and chatting about what's about to happen.

"Oh no that kids about to fight Yang" one boy said

"Somebody should tell that dude that Yang is unbeatable at boxing" a girl said

"Um Ellis I really don't think that's a good idea" Jaune spoke up

"Relax Jaune if I get my face punched in it's entirely my fault" Ellis coolly replied

Ellis and yang got on there guards and circled one another Ellis could tell Yang was very confidant as well as distracting due to her pose and her rack that seemed to bounce slightly when she took a step.

"Ellis struck first with several shots to Yang's front which she blocked with ease before sending multiple punches straight a Ellis's face which he weaved in and out of, Ellis moved like water his fighting style took years to affect as he was taught it on the battlefield by a merciless enemy but Yang with like a raging fire that couldn't go out, but Yang caught a break and hit Ellis hard in the jaw making him reel back before sending a flying punch right at Ellis's nose but Ellis saw this coming and tilted his head to the left to avoid the punch, before sending an uppercut right at Yang's jaw it connected and Yang was stunned for a brief moment.

Yang quickly regained her composure and looked at Ellis who had his guard up and a stoic look on his face, she did a smile before unleashing more punches among the freedom fighter as he himself either in or out of or blocked her punches but Yang was speeding up and Ellis was finding in difficult to keep up with her, inevitably Yang saw an opening and delivered four haymakers to Ellis's face sending him into the wring post. Ellis was bleeding from the nose but his face still stayed stoic as he got back into his fighting stance.

"The hell is with you I'm beating you down and your barley fighting back" frowned Yang

"I'm not fighting you properly" replied Ellis

"Neither am I but you could put some actual effort into fighting" said Yang

"Fine then..." Ellis said coolly before he shot forward with a single punch which Yang had barely enough time to block, Ellis then went of the offensive with multiple punches of his own Yang was blocking all of them.

"HA! IS THAT ALL YOU' V..*WACK*" Ellis found a rare opening in Yang's defense and caught her in the face making her reel back.

"Now were having fun" smiled Yang evilly when.

**"Team RWBY to Beacon cliff I repeat team RWBY to Beacon cliff"**

"Aah" frowned Yang, she then looked at Ellis "This isn't over buddy" Yang said before she left and went into the girls changing room.

"Nice Ellis very few people can go toe to toe with Yang Xaio Long" said Jaune with stars in his eyes.

"Good to know"

"You don't talk much do you" said Nora

"I only talk when necessary" said Ellis

"I know you and Ren could be friends! and.."

"Nora..." said Ren

"Oh sorry" Nora pouted cutely

* * *

**AN/ Another chapter down. Reviews are welcome of coarse. **

**Peace out.**


	11. Nightmares

XRWBY A Brave New World episode 11 Nightmares

I do not own RWBY or XCOM only this story so please enjoy

* * *

"ELLIS GET YOUR ASS UP" a voice screamed

Ellis's eyes shot open as sirens could be heard of another impending alien attack, the remanents of Humanity were forced underground to live, fight and survive in metro's and underground tunnels because the alien's controlled almost all of the surface. The Humans that were in those tunnels had to fend off attack after attack of Alien's in order to continue Humanity's struggling existence.

"What's going on?" shouted Ellis

"What do you mean"What's going on?" where under attack! get your shit together numbnuts!" shouted one of Elli's friends named Jonathan he was a kid of moderate muscle with dirty brown hair and green eyes, he was wearing Carapace armor and was armed with a Spas-12 shotgun.

crapsaid Ellis as he rushed to put on his Carapace/Titan armor and got his plasma rifle, he raced to the tunnels running past frightened women and children that held eacth other battle was already taking place, the Human defenders where getting overrun by a hoard of Chryssalids.

"ALL UNITS! ALL-FUCK ANYONE THAT CAN HOLD A GUN TO THE TUNNELS NOW...NO WAIT! AARRGH!" shouted a voice on the loud speaker until all that could be herd were screams of pain and flesh being torn apart.

Ellis spotted a Cryssalid tearing apart a helpless Human man that was unfortunate to be there doing the classic Cryssalid kill of grabbing the Human tearing his throat open and planting it's embryo inside him, growling Ellis shot his plasma rifle at the Cryssalid the plasma blasting and melting through it's armor plating skin. The Cryssalid let out a high pitch primal scream before charging right at Ellis who was still firing his plasma rifle at it, taking more and more hits the Cryssalid jumped right at Ellis who wasn't fast enough to jump out of the way and pinned the young soldier to the ground.

His weapon now out of reach Ellis fought with his bare hands to keep the giant Cryssalid away from his neck, as it scratched and clawed at his wrist's and armor.

*Grunt* "Shit!" shouted Ellis as he was being overpowered by the Cryssalid it's mouth getting dangerously close to his neck, when suddenly a barrel of a Spas-12 was in front of Ellis's face and pointing at the Cryssalid and second later a shot went out and Ellis's face was covered in Cryssalid blood, his ears were stinging from the shotgun blast that went of right next to his head.

When Ellis's hearing came back to him he wiped the Cryssalid blood from his eyes and mouth and saw Jonathon shooting the Human corpse in the chest killing the embryo inside and insuring it didn't come back as a zombie.

"Your welcome" Jonathon mumbled walking up to him and offering him a hand.

"Asshole I almost went deaf" replied Ellis accepting the hand

"But your alive aren't you fagstick? come lets battle" said Jonathon and both young soldiers ran to the main force of soldiers fighting off the main Cryssalid onslaught.

As soon as the boys arrived everything was going to hell soldiers were getting torn apart and being turned into zombies there were groups and pockets of soldiers holding off the Cryssalids with every last bullet, laser or plasma shot, Ellis and Jonathon immediately opened fire at anything that moved shooting down Cryssalid after Cryssalid until Ellis noticed a Cryssalid jumping on a soldier and was about to tear his throat so Ellis ran and jumped on top of it and started to shoot at the back of it's head, the Cryssalid screeched and tried to swing Ellis off of him but Ellis held on tight and kept firing until the Cryssalids brains were blown out.

Ellis then saw another Cryssalid screaming towards him but it was then lit up by laser shots, Ellis looked to see Sam there with a mounted heavy laser machine gun firing away pulling the soldier up Ellis saw another soldier armed with a flamethrower literally torching up a group of Cryssalids before getting backed up by several more soldiers at once.

Meanwhile Jonathon blew the brains out of a zombie before turning his attention to another zombie, but when he was about to fire...*Click*..."Oh shit!" Jonathon quickly started to reload his Spas-12 when the zombie suddenly exploded in flesh and guts and out came a baby Cryssalid (that was just a big as the others) that instantly charged him, Jonathon dropped his Spas-12 and pulled out his knife.

"Come on then you little fucker!" shouted Jonathon with an evil smile on his face, the newly formed Cryssalid jumped right at Jonathon with a murderous cry while Jonathon himself kept calm and still had an evil smile on his face, he quickly dashed to the right to dodge the attack form the Cryssalid, then with his knife impaled it into it's neck before quickly grabbing the newly formed Cryssalids head and snapped it's neck twisting it a full 90 degrees.

Sheathing his knife Jonathon had no time to pick up his Spas-12 and reload it since there were more Cryssalids heading right at him so he pulled out his M1911 pistol while running back firing, fortunately he was backed up by more brave soldiers as they started to gain some ground.

Ellis reloaded his plasma rifle and fired again taking down another Cryssalid he started to move up and more soldiers arrived as reinforcements, and the Cryssalids numbers started to fall but as Ellis moved up he noticed some kind of weird drool covering him looking up he saw he was underneath a vent...a vent that had another Cryssalid in it. The beast jumped on Ellis instantly pinning him to the ground it went for his throat but Ellis managed to get his arm out just in time and the Cryssalid bit into his arm.

What came next was probably the most searing amount of pain Ellis had ever felt in his life the Cryssalid's teeth immediately shredded through flesh and into bone and what made it worse that there was another Cryssalid running at him from the left...this was it for him...

* * *

Ellis woke up screaming and painting his entire body was covered in sweat which soaked the bed, getting out of bed Ellis walked over to the bathroom and switched on the light. The bathroom had a mirror on it's walls so Ellis took off the shirt he was given as pajamas and looked at his body...he had many scars on his body all of them he earned from battle if you took anyway the scare he was gorgeous finely toned muscle in all the right places, he had the body of the modal but it was the body which was born in the fires of war, the muscle itself was earned from all those years of fighting in battle after battle, the scar's that he had included a large scar going down from his top left chest to his bottom right, multiple burn marks across his hips, stomach and chest and with more scars on his arms including...

Ellis looked at the bite mark on his left wrist from where that Cryssalid bit him, he was saved by Sam who lit those monsters up with his heavy laser machine gun but Ellis never forgot the pain hell at the time he wasn't sure if he could use his arm again or it had to be amputated, thankfully it healed.

Ellis looked into the mirror and into his eyes and his reflection just stared back oh how he longed to live a normal life, oh how he wanted to be happy and have a childhood but know he was a fearless, emotionless killer. Ellis stared into his eyes, blue eyes that were as cold as ice his expression on his face despite it still sweating and shaking it was rough and stoic, his innocent nature disappeared a long time ago.

Putting on his cloths on Ellis walked out of his room for a walk that was always best for him it always calmed his nerves, as he walked throughout Beacon along the great halls, the combat rooms and the classrooms he saw an outside area on top of a roof.

As he went outside the cool air seeped through his air and body which was a welcoming sensation to him he leaned against the railing and looked over the grounds of Beacon which looked so incredibly peaceful.

"Heh...my people are fighting, suffering and dying in a war that could be Humanity's last and I'm stuck in this place and can't do fuck all about it" said Ellis to himself quietly "...Well at least the view is good...I miss you guys, Sam, Jonathon, Mike, McKenzie I miss you all you were all like brother's to me...and now your dead and I'm stuck here...how fucking shit is that.." Ellis' voice showed a crack of sadness in it's normally cold tone.

Suddenly Ellis's heightened senses heard something behind him and he immediately dashed around he caught a glimpse of what was a black shadow with a ribbon behind it jumping away, he wasn't sure if it was male or female.

Someone was spying on him...

* * *

**AN/ Damn...Finally done! I hope the chapter was worth it people, please let me know with a review :)  
**

**Peace out and Golden Sheath out**


	12. Meeting the general

XRWBY A Brave New World Episode 12 Meeting the general

I do not own RWBY or XCOM only this story so please enjoy

* * *

Velvet was walking towards Ellis's door she was doing her daily duties for professor Ozpin every morning. She'd wake up at 7:00am in the morning and quietly without waking her team help Ozpin with specific duties weather that included helping other students fit in and become familiar to the school, helping the staff, and doing dust maintenance.

She had reached Ellis's door and knocked, not really expecting an answer since it was still early in the morning but General James Ironwood was about to arrive in Beacon so she had to wake him up, Ellis is a strange but scary boy to her, he defiantly had an aura of unease around him as well as a real seance of tenseness and pent up anger as well as if he was about to explode with rage and fury.

*knock knock knock*

Velvet knocked on his door and waite..

"Ahem"

Velvet almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of Ellis's voice, she quickly span around to see Ellis directly behind her with his arms crossed, his hair as black as night and with pale blue eyes that were completely stoic how did he sneak up on her? Faunes normally had better seances than Humans thanks to the animal physics they had, Velvet herself had two long rabbit ears which meant she had very good hearing much better than Human and some Faunes, but Ellis had snuck up on her without her rabbit hearing anything.

"What do you want?" said Ellis in his normally emotionless tone

"Ah...Y...Your not I..in bed" Velvet struggled to say

"Wasn't tired now I'll ask you again, what do you want?"

"Ge...General James Ironwood will be hear soon, I..I've been asked to take you too Ozpin's office..."

"...Well go on then" Ellis's pressed and Velvet did another little jump before quickly walking off while Ellis followed, Ellis did notice Velvet was speeding up her pace of walking and while he did have no trouble keeping up he did find it amusing.

"Were here" Velvet simply said opening the door and keeping her head down

"Cheers" said Ellis before walking in.

"Ahh hello Ellis how are we doing today? sorry to wake you up this early in the morning" said Ozpin smiling humbly while sitting at his desk drinking his coffee.

"It ain't a problem" said Ellis

"I'm glad you see it that way, your armor and weapons are on the table to your left"

Ellis looked over and saw his Plasma Rifle, Plasma pistol, Lazar sniper rifle, knife and armor he walked over to the table and piked up his Plasma rifle, it was good holding his weapon again. "The top scientists and engineers at this academy literally had no idea on what were the origins of these weapons, or on how they could take them apart for studying"

Ozpin continued "Your armor despite being otherworldly is barely holding together, " Ozpin had a point most of the Carapace and Titan armor Ellis had was riddled with holes and open gapes.

"Your point being?" asked Ellis

"There is an armory in the academy grounds there we can study and maybe even repair your armor" Came the idea from Ozpin as he walked over to Ellis

"I doubt that" said Ellis "It's not that I don't think your engineers or armorers or whatever could fix my armor It's because even I barely know what it's made from".

"Well later today we'll get that sorted out" Ozpin said " You made even learn something today yourself Ellis" Ozpin smiled

"Sure..." Ellis replied

"But what I'm most fascinated about are your weapons, I can tell from first glance that they are other worldly and they mostly likely don't use dust as a energy source."

"Dust?"

"Dust is our primary power source, it powers everything from the Bullhead from when we arrived in Beacon to the light bulb in your room. But since were talking about weapons here we also use Dust for bullets, glyphs and powers"

"What's a glyph?"

"Short version, a glyph can manipulate Dust into both and offensive and defensive measures once you've mastered it"

"...I don't understand"

Ozpin smiled again "Don't worry I don't expect you to understand but you'll learn more in the days to come"

"Well, you are right about one thing this assault rifle runs on what my people call Plasma"

"Fancy name"

"Not really"

"If you say so Ellis, what about your other weapo..well looks like the generals here"

As if on cue general James Ironwood with some guards entered the room, to Ellis the mere sight of general James Ironwood demanded respect and discipline. He had a whit undercoat with a grey overcoat along side a red tie, he had a white glove on his right hand with black hair and pale blue eyes similar to Ellis's.

"Ozpin good to see you again" said James.

"You too general" said Ozpin shaking the generals hand

"Good to finally see you Ellis, the freedom fighter form a different world." said James turning to Ellis, Ellis felt a very confidant but blunt aura come over him.

"Of coarse general" Ellis simply replied.

"Now about your world being invaded..." James said getting straight to the point.

"General I don't think now is the best time" said Ozpin

"Let him ask his question" interrupted Ellis

"Do you remember how you got here? because while you may not be a threat, you may have brought something from your home world with you that will"

Ellis looked at James with hard eyes and James just stared back, after a silence Ellis answered

"I was on my own when I came here...I destroyed a temple ship and saved my people for at least a brief while. I honestly don't know how I ended up here...I should be dead"

There was a silence before James spoke up again.

"What kind of invaders were you fighting?"

"...Many different species with many different shapes and sizes, Sectoids, Muton's, Cyber disks, and Seekers to name a few"

"Similar to the Grim then"

"Grim?"

"The monsters you ran into when you first arrived here" said Ozpin

"I see"

"But there not a unified faction like you describe your alien invaders, they represent the darkness of this world, and we the light"

"Eh?"

"There monsters"

"I see"

"Ellis, is there anything else you can tell me. I need to know since it will be only a matter of time before your existence is known and when It does and like it a lot you will receive a lot of public attention" said James

"I'm sure Ellis would like to get to know this academy, Vale and maybe become a student of Beacon first general" said Ozpin

"I have to agree with Ozpin general, this place is strange to me despite it's welcoming manner" Ellis said to James

"...Very well, you will have some time to get use to your surroundings. It's been a pleasure meeting you Ellis" said general James Ironwood offering a hand which Ellis shook.

"Well now that is done" said Ozpin "how about you we bring team JNPR up here to show you too the canteen?"

"Ok"

A few minutes later Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and a yawning Nora came into the office.

"You can go with them Ellis" smiled Ozpin

"What about my gear?"

"It will be taken to your room"

"Very well"

Ellis walked out of the office and team JNPR walked with him, once the doors were closed James and Ozpin looked at one another.

"Well what do you think of him?" asked Ozpin

"It is just like I suspected, he never speaks unless spoken too or if he really has something to say, his eyes are as hard as steel but say they have seen many horrible things, his voice is cold and cool and he has an aura of unease, as if he is never safe. Were looking at a battle hardened soldier.

Ozpin sighed "He's too young to be a soldier, he's still a boy"

"A boy that has already made the ultimate sacrifice for his people...I respect that" said James

Ozpin went to refile his coffee "How long will it be until he will be made known?"

"A week at most, the higher ups are demanding an answer for him...and for the disappearances"

"There becoming more frequent?"

"Yes"

Ozpin sighed again and with sadness in his voice replied "If the pieces are fitting together in the way I think they are...I fear that this Ellis boy will have got away from one war only to get caught up in the beginning of another"

* * *

With team JNPR Ellis made his way into the canteen, there Ellis froze...there was so many people, he didn't like that one bit. To many people in a single area provoked massive casualties if attacked.

"What's wrong Ellis?" asked Jaune

"It's...nothing I'm fine" Ellis replied

"Okay, come on with us" said Jaune. the young Hunstmen showed the young soldier to the Que where eventually Ellis got some "pancakes" which had this strange golden goo on them, team JNPR and Ellis then found five seats where they began to eat.

Ellis was just prodding these "pancakes" with his fork with a look of uncertainty on his face

"Come on Ellis you never had pancakes with golden syrup ? try them before Nora does" said Jaune pointing to Nora who was seemingly scoffing pancakes down as soon as she torched them.

_"...What the fuck?"_ Ellis thought. he them cut a section of one of his pancakes off and with a second thought slowly put it in his mouth, in an instant his taste buds exploded in flavor, the smooth and soft texture of the pancake and the thick flavor of this golden syrup sent his sense of taste into overdrive both his body and mind demanded more, he immediately began to devour the delights.

"My someone's hungry" chimed Pyrrha

"Hey guys!"

Team JNPR looked over to see Ruby Wiess and Blake, the four members of team RWBY sit down in front of them, Ruby was a really young looking girl with dark red hair and shockingly silver eyes hell Ellis had to snap his eyes away to stop himself from staring too long, Wiess had a slender and lithe figure she had white as snow hair and pale blue eyes which were a lot softer than his, then was Blake she had a good figure with amber eyes, yep amber...(at this point Ellis didn't care anymore) with black hair, she was wearing black and white and had a bow on her head.

Ellis quickly finished off his pancakes and sat in quiet he observed the situation he was in, there were kids his age if not slightly older talking happily and eating...it felt wrong really really wrong Ellis began to shake as it was starting to get to noisy for him to take his body tensed, his eyes grew hard and his face turned stiff. when a had tapped him on the shoulder Ellis visibly flinched.

It was Jaune

"You ok Ellis?" he asked

"I'm fine"

"You sure you.."

"I said I'm fine..*sigh* I'm going back to my dorm, thank you for the food"

And with that Ellis got up and started to leave, team JNPR confused

"What's wrong with him?" asked Pyrrha quietly

"I don't know I asked but he suddenly became distant" replied Jaune "He was really tense for some reason"

"Wait that guy was with you?" asked Ruby

"Yeah he was assigned to us by professor Ozpin" said Ren.

While the other was talking Blake just stared at Ellis as he left, she was still thinking about last night were she couldn't sleep and decided to go out for a stroll there of the roof she encountered a long person by himself leaning on the railing's. Out of curiosity she attempted to get closer to him, taking off her bow she could barely here a few bits of what he was saying.

"Suffering and dying...Humanity's last...can't do fuck all...I'm stuck here"

Suddenly the boy she was spying on shot his head around so fast to look at her that she thought he had broken his own neck, Blake immediately gave it legs and ran off, though she was impressed that the Human boy had senses far more sharper then that of other Human's and even some Faunes.

Ellis was about to walk out was he suddenly bumped into a person which almost slipped there contents onto the floor, he was about to apologize when he looked into a pair of Lilac eyes.

It was Yang

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Yang smiled but Ellis can easily see danger in those eyes.

"Well looky here, it's the dude from yesterday at the gym" said Yang

"..."

"Keeping quiet again huh?"

"..."

"Thought so, were going to finish that fight soon just so you know" Yang said cockily as she walked past Ellis

_"Your cockiness will be your downfall" _thought Ellis

* * *

**AN/ Another chapter done, sorry there was no action just talking in this one but the next chapter will be more interesting.  
**

**Golden Sheath out.**


	13. Announcement

**Hey guys I've got some bad news, im moving house soon so my Internet is going offline for a few weeks if not a few months so therefore all my story's are on hold for now.**

**Im also trying to sign up to my Contry's armed forces so right now I really don't know how long it will be until I can upload another chapter, or even if I can upload another chapter at this point.**

**But I promise to you guys I will take every opportunity I can get to write a chapter of this story, or any other story I have in the future.**

**Your faithfully, Golden Sheath.**


End file.
